Forgiving The Unforgivable
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: An unexpected meeting turns into a eventful day for Prussia and Russia. This is a RusPru! (Russia X Prussia). Does contain smut content as well as some uncensored language from a certain Prussian. Also! a one-shot story. I'm terribly sorry for a bad summary.


**A/N:** This was originally a rp I had with a fellow friend. But I've decided I will share it with the world. So a few minor adjustments were made so it went smoothing and sounded like a story. Half of this is my creation the other have is by my friend, I was the role of Prussia. So you can blame me if he was a bit OOC. In all this means it's a one-shot.

I fixed some of the errors it had, so it's more understandable now.

**Warning: **Smut. Prussia's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Hetalia nor do I own Prussia, Russia, and or any other mentioned characters.

**Brief Summary:** An unexpected meeting turns into a eventful day for Prussia and Russia. This is a **RusPru**! (Russia X Prussia)

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

The Prussian internally cringed. He knew he had to get this over with now or never, he choose now."...Danke". He spoke just barely above a whisper.

His arms crossed upon his chest his over all posture displaying his attitude. He had ran into the Russian beforehand, the bastard had decided to do a nice gesture of frightening a certain Hungarian to protect the albino from the doom of being beaten senseless by a skillet. Though he didn't ask for a helping hand that didn't stop him from feeling like he had to thank the Russian for it as he stood in front of Ivan, currently located in the hallways of the building where the world meeting was to take place. Of course the location had to be in the heart of Russia, Moscow.

Ivan giggled a little and smiled down at the albino as his hands were tugging a little at his scarf. "Privyet to you as well, Gilbert~" He said happily more so out of amusement by the Prussian's reaction. "It's no problem of course, da? Thank you as well~"

"Tch...Ja . Zhank Vest, not me". The Prussian's blood boiled even from hearing the others voice. His teeth clenching as he dug his nails into his own palms. Deciding not to properly greet the Russian in return he turned around with his back facing his rival and began to walk away.

Ivan pouted a little not hesitating to walk after him, catching up to Gilbert. "Huh? Leaving so soon, Gilbert? Seems somewhat cowardly..hmm..." He teased, grinning brightly, being in a pretty good mood today.

The ivory haired male's temper was gradually increasing at each word the Russian spoke to him."Fick off ...I don't vant to deal vith jour schiesse today". He gazed at Ivan once before avoiding eye contact completely."Und ze awesome me isn't being a covard but ze bigger man here ...". He continued on not slowing down his pace.

Ivan giggled and walked after him, tempted to grab his arm to pull him back. " Aaaw, no I am definitely not, I am not the one running away, da?" He giggled quite fond of the Prussian's reactions, trying to tease out more from him."You can't even look me in the eyes"

The Prussian gritted his teeth. His patient level was decreasing rapidly the more he was even so much as a foot close to the Russian."Arschloch ..." He abruptly stopped in his tracks. Most likely causing the Russian to bump into him but he didn't care. He spins around, facing Ivan head on. Gilbert accepted the challenge given to him.

"Tch ...Vas vas zat bastard? ...I can't look at jou und jour ugly face" Gilbert exclaimed, he still didn't look eye to eye with the other rather looking at the others nose.

Of course, Ivan did run into him and blinked a little startled. Staring down at the small Prussian his head tilted with big lilac eyes. Soon the smile on his face grew along with the words he heard from Gilbert instead of making him angry. It made him overall amused, ruffled his hand through the other's hair. "That is because you are too small, da?"

The albino cringed for a second upon the the Russian's hand messing with his hair. Thinking little of the consequences as he swatted at Ivan's hand."Keep jour stinky hands to jourself! Jou'll rub off mein awesomeness". A slight childish whine at the end.

Gilbert wasn't one to willingly be teased nor mocked. He attempted to fix his hair back to its original awesome, his nose scrunched up in a distasteful manner upon hearing the others words."Oi! ...fick jou! Ze awesome me isn't small! Jour just a ficken skyscraper compared to everyone else"He scoffed.

Ivan's smile grew somewhat wider, a purple aura began to form around the Russian that would probably make everyone run as far as they could. Though he still seemed pretty calm even at the words of the Prussian. "Be glad that I am in a good mood today, da?" He giggled a little and just ruffled through Gilbert's hair again, uncaring if he did like it or not. "And you are small."

The Prussian took notice of the well known aura. It sent millions of tiny shivers throughout his whole body. Though deciding to go against his instincts, he firmly stood in his place. Crimson orbs glaring daggers at the source of his anger."Tch...I don't give a schiesse if jour happy or not." Once again adjusting his white strands of hair, giving a grunt of discontentment as he did."...bastard". He murmured.

Ivan growled a little doing his infamous 'kolkolkol', the aura around him increasing getting somewhat angry. Or more of disappointed by the Prussian. "What are you thinking I was just trying to be nice, da? Maybe the little Prussian should learn some manners~" He giggled a little. "We don't want children who can't play nice, right?"

The Prussian thought for a split second that he was going to be smacked, as he internally cringed. Gilbert wasn't one to easily admit things but he rather enjoyed provoking the Russian. Which is why it seems he has a death wish with every insult he spats at Ivan. Ruby colored orbs lit up at being called a Prussian of course ignoring the word before. It brought his heart to skip a beat as well as a slight strange feeling hearing himself mentioned as a Prussian.

"Kesese~ ...Vell am zhinking am awesome und jour not". He added on even going so far as to gesture to himself then at the Russian."Tsk...screw jou. Am not a kid! It's called I have a freedom of treating people vho deserve to be treated like zhey should be". He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders."Besides, Jour late in ranting on me about manners. Vest already beat jou to it~~".

The Russian's eyes twitched a little, he shifted closer to Gilbert his hand gripping into the Prussian's hair tightly eventually tugging on it. He really wasn't that good in a mood anymore and of course it was Gilbert's fault. He would really teach him some manners because apparently his younger brother wasn't good enough for it.

"Da- obviously you behave like a brat, Gilbert." He tugged on his hair pulling him slightly up by it. "And well, people should be treated like they treat other's, da? I don't remember ever being so bad to you but I will do that now, da? I hope you don't mind- kolkolkol~"

The platinum haired male grunted in pure pain. His awesome hair being tugged and jerked around, it didn't help that he had short hair. Which caused the pain to be even more unbearable. This was a side of the Russian he knew all too well about, a bloodthirsty bastard. The throbbing of his skull clouded his mind from conjuring any clear thoughts. His facial features constricting and twisting to a discomfort fashion as pain was inflected on him.

He glared icily straight towards Ivan."Fick jou, don't act stupid arschloch-...jou did do somezhing b-bad to me. Don't **ficken** act like jou d-don't remember about vas j-jou did to me after Vorld Var two". He hissed at the Russian from both the pain and from anger.

He clenched both his hands to form a fist at his sides, readying himself to punch the Russian if this continued on. The albino wasn't the type to allow himself to be pushed around, not even from Russian. Ivan growled at first but his eyes grew wide at his last word finally realizing what he was actually doing which he hadn't until now, and he let go of Gilbert's his arms over his chest and turning away from Gilbert.

"Da- maybe it is rather time to go now." He frowned a little, his smile disappearing for s slight second before he hid his face in his scarf tugging it higher up his face, and turning to leave.

Once released, the Prussian blinked in utter confusion. He literally had to flail his arms a bit to regain back his balance. Having taken noticed that he had been leaning towards the Russian. When he stood firmly on his two feet he glanced over at Ivan. His puzzlement only grew ten fold as he examined the other's body language, and tone of voice.

"Oi! ...look vho's ze coward now." Without even thinking about it, he automatically latched his hand onto the Russian's arm.

His own movement caught in surprise, he only meant to retaliate against for what had happened when they first encountered one another."F-ficken ...don't jou dare run out on me now, jou have a debt to replay". He mumbled, deciding to go with the flow of the event.

Gilbert peered to the side, as he tightened his grasp on the others arm just slightly but enough to be noticeable. His cheeks redden at the embarrassment this could pile up in the future if anyone saw. The Russian raised a brow as he turned half way back again to the Prussian grasping his arm, wondering what he was even doing.

"I thought you didn't want me close to you, da?" He growled a little and tried to gently pull his arm away.

"What I am supposed to do know, da? There's is not anything I can do- what do you want me to stay here for; Gilbert? I can't repay anything really..." He sighed and fiddled for his vodka bottle that he knew was in his coat pocket with his free hand, hoping it would help him a little. He wasn't really in the best mood in the moment but he was really tired of it as well.

The Russians words hit him like individual bricks being chucked at him as he spoke each one. He paused all his actions at once, thinking and pondering about it himself. Didn't he hate this guy, if so , then why was he willingly holding him back. It all came down to one thing, loneliness. Ever since he had returned back home with his younger brother. He was left alone at the house to run wild, considering his brother was busy being a nation. Yet it didn't satisfy the Prussian who always would seek for any kind of attention rather it would be good or bad. Gilbert dwell upon the few pleasant memories he did have with the Russian. The albino knew if he didn't speak his mind now, it would be harder for him later.

"J-Ja ...just repay me vith jour company. D-Don't ask vhy- ...just-...bitte stay". His voice gradually lowered itself into a whisper as he renewed his grasp on the other's arm.

Ivan blinked surprised and stared at Gilbert with big lilac eyes he was way too curious to not ask. Why would the Prussian want his company when he seemingly hated him so much even more than the others did even more thinking that he was a wouldn't be surprised if he did think that of him, after having thought about what happened for a while. Well, about more than 50 years.

"Gilbert...w-why...?" Ivan asked nonetheless, fidgeting a little.

The fake emotion mask he put himself through in front of others even his own brother. That one mask he worked so hard to master to perfection was broken down in mere seconds. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, filling them to the brim.

"D-didn't I tell jou not to a-ask..." His voice was faltering as time passed. He gripped tighter onto the Russians as if he's using the other as a safety net, a lifeline.

He absolutely didn't want the other to see him burst into tears, that's the last thing he wanted as he tired his utmost best to hold them back. As silence took over for a few minutes he decide to spill, knowing if the other deeply wanted to know he would be force to tell.

"Because-...ze awesome me- doesn't vant to b-be alone- anymore- ...am desperate f-for attention". He murmured with much shame.

The Russian blinked surprised unsure of what to do in this situation he had never seen the Prussian like this. Broken down, similar to Ivan himself even when in a different way. Was this his fault, was it because what he had done or had it been a different source. Only one thing was sure the other craved for attention and it didn't matter if it was good or bad one, something that made the Russian himself cringe.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert..." He sighed a little and pulled his arm away, really didn't know what kind of attention he could give him? .It obviously was always the childishly version of Ivan that use to talk to Gilbert or rather the side that could behave like a monster but he really didn't want that anymore, and he doubted he could give the Prussian anything else, could he? "I can't help you..."

The Prussian kept his arms where they stood gazing at his hands blankly as the arm he held onto was snatched away from his grasp. The urge to just release the tears was too unbearable to hold back any longer. Salty liquid flowed like a river stream out of his tear ducts, and onto the surface of his cheeks. Staring warily at Ivan, he could already hear mocking words of others at him for being so vulnerable. At least with the Russian he was safe from any teasing, well he thought hopefully. He throat went completely dry, it wouldn't have mattered though because he didn't have a response.

Ivan sighed, his boots hitting the floor, making echoing sounds as he walked. If the other wouldn't stop him, give him a reason to stay he would just leave- Gilbert didn't necessarily count him in as a friends, why would he help him then? It wasn't exactly meant to be it was just better this way? He was tired of this.

The Prussian's legs wobbled, as the weight of all this piled onto his shoulders. He just couldn't, his fear of being alone and forgotten even if by someone he claimed he hated was leaking out. Something was scratching at his heart, an intense feeling. Gilbert fell onto his knees, his sobbing clear as rays of sunlight. He didn't expected for things to end up like this, with the tables turn and him being the one crying out rather than the Russian. The albino just couldn't speak out, having lost sense of his voice. He helplessly watched as Ivan walked away, internally he was praying. Praying for what specifically, he had no clue as his mind was just a puddle of mess.

Ivan sighed and rubbed his temples,he really disliked leaving the Prussian just like that. He didn't want to really, it was just like an act of being a monster once again but on the other hand he didn't want to be the one that always came back to the other. Giving was hard, taking was easy, right? He prayed for Gilbert to say something at least, besides crying hopefully. He had never disliked the Prussian, he thought that he was a great fighter... or had been.

Unconsciously Gilbert withdrew one sentence. A sentence he didn't know he could say without feeling a twinge of shame."Es tut mir leid..." Small pools of nothing but his tears settled just below him, his own uniform was getting soaked.

His emotions took control of him as he continued to add on." I'm sorry- ...d-don't go. Jour ze only one I can ... only one vho even takes notice of me- ...mein own bruder ignores me".His voice was purely ragged, dry and full of sadness. " Ze only reason I act hateful towards jou is because- ...am j-jealous. I envy jou zat jour still a nation- und a powerful nation zat I alvays dreamed of b-being". Gilbert lowered his head, bringing his hands to his face to just hide in his sorrow."...I d-deserve zis- ...I deserve all of zis".

Ivan raised a brow and turned back to Gilbert halfway, big lilac and childlike eyes staring at him. He was surprised that Gilbert said something at all, and then something so overly stupid at that.

"Nyet..." He shook his head and turned around fully. "I may be the biggest nation...but I am poor, da? Not really... that powerful as I used to be...really not." He giggled a little and tugged on his scarf. "And your brother doesn't ignore you he's just too occupied with work..." He tilted his head a little and pouted. "Though, I can understand you hating me, I am a monster, da?"

He paused all of his actions, perking his head up at the Russian. He watched with tear-filled eyes at how the other responded. Each word felt like a stab to the heart. His tears halting, he used his sleeves to wipe them away. Leaving him only sniffling as he surprisingly listened.

"J-ja ...aber. Jour not ze same monster anymore..." His lips slowly formed a small sincere smile."Jour much kind ...und caring zhen before".He complemented, not even realizing that he was in the first place.

Ivan blinked surprised, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Eh-?" He tilted his head a little and stared at him. "Am I?" He hid in his scarf a bit shyly, pouting slightly. "Spasibo...I guess..." He was a little unsure on what to answer but that had to be enough for the moment. Though he couldn't quite grasp what 'not the same monster' meant. So he was still a monster right? He couldn't always realize that.

The Prussian took in a deep intake of air, letting it out in a exhausted sigh. His eyes still watery, puffed and red from all the tears he released. He hadn't cried in centuries, apparently today was just one of those days he had to cry. Gilbert found it strangely adorable how the Russian was flustered. Giving a gentle nod of his head towards Ivan.

"Kein problem- ...anyzhing for a fuzzy monster". He eventually gazed downwards, taking note of the puddles of tears he created then of his clothes."S-schiesse...zis is mein favorite und only uniform". His lips perked into a immature pout.

"F-fuzzy?" Ivan tilted his head a bit insecure, his big lilac eyes widening slightly the blush staying on his cheeks. Though he soon let out a tiny giggle that he really did work hard on suppressing. "It's not like it will leave any stains, da?" He grinned slightly though it was more or less hidden behind his scarf. Only the Prussian could complain about something like that, really.

"Hm? Ja. Fuzzy ...because under all zat layers of vas others see as cruelty. I see zat jou have a big heart".

And he truly does, he seen the others kindness many times during the period he was held captive in the Russians household. He just never fully accepted it, due to all the pent up hatred he held for him during that era. When he realized the other teased him about his obsession of his uniform his pout deepen.

"Oi! ...it's not mein fault zat I care so much about it- ...it's a memento for me. A link to mein past". Gilbert clenched onto his jacket with much affection.

Ivan giggled a little and nodded. "Ah- o-okay..." He blushed slightly and hid further in his scarf. Unused to Gilbert suddenly admitting things like that. He didn't know that the other really did thing like this did he? .Well anyway, the reaction to his uniform seemed much more like him. He giggled a little. "Da- of course it is...it's still only water though..." He grinned slightly, watching his movements. "Or are you cold..?"

The platinum haired male knew he would regret telling the Russian later on. Especially since he had never done such a thing, giving a rival a truthful compliment. It just wasn't his style of life, he usually always acts cold towards anyone he concluded was his enemy. Though in the moment he didn't give two dimes, heck he didn't even give a penny. A shiver went down his spine, his soaked uniform attaching itself onto his body. It was pretty difficult for him to move, the surrounding temperature only worsen it. He shuddered at the rather cold sensation.

" Vater or not ...it's now soaked vith mein awesome tears...und I vould be forever reminded about it-" A exaggerated sigh withdrew, he stayed sitting down considering his legs feel asleep on him.

Gilbert perked his head up at the Russian, his head slightly tilted to the side."Tch- ...und if I am?". He shuttered another time, he hadn't felt this cold besides the time being at the Russian's homeland. The albino didn't understand how Ivan could withstand such a harsh environment.

Ivan pouted a little, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, staring at the Prussian with his big violet eyes. "Gilbert..." He blushed slightly and moved his arms to bury his hands in his pockets before walking closer to the Prussian. He was really behaving ridiculous in the moment even Ivan knew that.

"You should stand up, da? It is cold on the ground and with your wet uniform it's not going to get better- you will catch a cold." He said in a slightly concerned voice, without giving a new remark at his _awesome tears_ comment. "You are cold, da?" He knew very well that the Prussian didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of him just like he himself didn't want that as well. He crouched down slightly, tilted his head. "Or do you really want to stay on the ground like a child...?"

"Eh? Nein am gut. I zhink it's kinda comfortable down here". The Prussian made up an excuse considering his legs were still slumbering.

To further make it more believable. He gave a devilishly grin, patting the ground underneath him in a lovingly way. Gilbert gazed up, wine colored orbs glimmering with puzzlement as he monitored every tiny movement the other made. He faintly recognized the others tone of voice, he couldn't quite place it, was it worry?. His fuse was set off at the last sentence, his lips perking into a full on scowl.

"Fick jou! ...ze awesome me isn't a child! I'm perfectly awesome und a mature man.". His index finger pointed maddeningly at the Russian the action causing a painful spark to course through his legs. His facial features cringing at the feeling of it.

He rolled his eyes slightly annoyed as he watch him cringing and reached out to Gilbert. He did know now as to why the Prussian didn't want to stand up. Well, he could easily change that. Grabbing the smaller male's waist and pulling him over his shoulder. Then promptly began to walk, carrying the other through the halls as he placed little thought of the eyes of those who were watching from the sidelines.

"You can't stand up, am I right?" He rolled his eyes before closing them for a moment then began to carry the other off. He really was behaving like a child even more than Ivan himself. Well, someone had to protect that Prussian from a terrible cold! Maybe that was him?

A full on blush graced the Prussian's cheeks, as he was carried like a sack of potatoes.

"E-Eh! ..Oi! I don't z-zhink ze awesome me agreed to z-zis-OWW-". He whined, ending his statement with a pain filled groan.

Gilbert literally just dangled there as his cheeks redden even more. Looking very similar to the color of his eyes, he was more than relieved that the other wasn't able to see it, it would have been far more embarrassing. Gilbert had a feeling he will never fully understand the Russian and his intentions. All forms of energy was lost from the beginning as he willingly allowed himself to be carried in such a manner, peering down at the floor as he felt the slight jumping from each step Ivan took.

The Prussian blurted out. "Hey- ...vhere ze hell are jou taking me anyvays?".

Ivan giggled amused at his reaction before he stopped suddenly clearly thinking, his head tilting to the side and making contact with his thighs.

"Hmmm...I guess home, da?" He smiled a little and nodded.

Though obviously with home he meant his own and not Gilbert's. Not at caring if the other would want that or not, a bright happy smile on his features. He knew the other was embarrassed though. He could hear it in his voice, he didn't need to see his blushing face for that.

The Prussian froze at the mention of home. He knew by home the other really meant his household rather then the Prussians. Grimacing for a few seconds before adjusting himself. The albino glanced up at the backside of the Russian's head. He felt his lower half was very exposed to Ivan, making the warmth in his cheeks to increase. His curiosity fogged his mind with many scenarios that may happen once they reached their destination. Each one was not in his favor, rather it made it far more worse form him.

"Tch- ...Jou know Vest isn't going to be too happy jou just kidnapped me like zis". He proclaimed, he surprised himself. His mind soon wandered into the thought of how his brother will take this event, probably not good.

Ivan giggled, shook his head. "What are you thinking, I am not kidnapping you, just taking care of you, da?" He smiled happily and petted his thighs as he continued to walk.

The Russian's mood really good up again after this while. "Your brother will understand that don't worry, he will be happy that you didn't catch a cold, da? But rather than that drank a nice hot chocolate or vodka with Ivan~" He increased his tempo at that following the way up to his house. "You don't need to worry about anything bad to happen~"

The albino instantly flinched upon the contact of the Russian's hand patting his thigh.

"OI! ..keep jour hands to jourself! Don't zhink zat am like zis I von't kick jour arse for being touchy feely". He growled, in a low tone almost very poisoned like.

Yet, his own body betrayed him as it made him seem he was only half hearted about it. His cheeks never losing it's gained color just increasing in humanly possibilities. The Prussians voice became shaking and ragged.

"Eh... Hot chocolate does sound gut at ze moment...maybe some vurst too". He thought, creating a bit of saliva at the corner of his lips. Stopping his daydream about food he gently flicked the back of Ivan's head, snorting at the same time."Dummkopf telling someone not to vorry only makes zhem vorry more...it's basic logic".

Ivan giggled amused and nodded. "Fine fine, Don't be such a princess. You aren't usually so afraid of being touched, da?"

Ivan grinned brightly, but kept his hand to himself. "You sure sound like you are very embarrassed- oh dear Gilbert are you being shy?"He giggled teasingly, clearly wanted to anger or embarrass the other further."Ah- hot chocolate it is then...I'll see if I have some..._Wurst_ " He giggled, his heavy accented voice speaking the word, before rolling his eyes. "And nyet- that is your own fault then."

"S-Screw jou! ...Ze awesome me is never shy! Und I don't like being touched in zat sort of vay by anyone!". He snarled. The Prussian was indeed more flustered, even more so considering the Russian had an advantage point against him."I do ze touching und groping..."He muttered, making himself comfortable.

Pretty much letting his limbs to just hang, examining the backside of the Russian's shoes."Kesese~ ...Gut. I may just call jou ze second most awesomest person if jou do have some vurst laying around~~". He chirped, a goofy grip on his lips only for it to disappear upon being blamed. "HA! ..as if! It's never ze awesome me's fault~! ...it's alvays everyone else".

"Oh- you don't like to be touched but... you like to touch others that way...isn't it kind of ironic, da?" Russia giggled once again and rolled his eyes playfully.

"How about being treated like you treat others- Hmmm?" He laughed out and shook his head amused, really? He could hear that, and he was pretty sure that Prussian knew that well, it was obvious that the Prussian did like to-. "Or is it just me you don't want to be touched by, Gilbert?" He questioned, knowing exactly how the other would react to this.

"Oh? Really- I will make sure to have some then, da? That really would be something new from you to hear- And...Gilbert, ever thought about you being not perfect?" He grinned teasingly, even if Gilbert couldn't see it, on the other side he already could see their goal, his house.

That silenced the Prussian as his own logic or rather his own similar words were used against him.

"Eh?...did jou say somezhing?". Glancing to the side as he innocently whistled a tune, seemingly pretending he didn't hear it.

It wasn't until he heard the other ask a very deep sort of personal question. His cheeks gaining a very apparently regular shade of pink, a big difference from his usual pale face."Vell- ...it all depends in mein awesome mood und schiesse."

He attempted to say it casually, though his voice wavered slightly."Plus- ...jour not ze only one. I vould defiantly don't vant to be touched by zat arschloch Turk". He still held a grudge against Turkey of all people. Gritting his teeth at just mentioning the bastard.

Gilbert abruptly stopped his malicious thoughts of murdering the Turkish. Raising his head to at least have some sort of face to face interaction."Tch- ...I said may- as in maybe or maybe not...don't get jour pretty hopes up if I don't." He tried his best, as he patted the Russian on the head. "If jou ask politely enough- und maybe even go down on jour knees ...und beg. Zhen I vill certainly called jou ze second most awesomest person. Vurst isn't gut enough~~". He smirked, it didn't last long as it perked upward forming a pout."Nein- ...I haven't zats a new concept to ze awesome me.".

"Oh, it depends on your mood if you want to touch people or touch me?" He giggled a little and shifted some, to change Prussia's position to a less uncomfortable for him-."And- well, I would rather like if you would not compare me to him, da?" He pouted a little, not really enjoying to be compared to him. He wasn't the best of friends with him either.

"Actually- Gilbert..no-" Ivan shook his head, laughing a little. "Never mind, da? I won't-" He sighed a little, petting his tigh once again. "I will make sure not to go down on my knees in front of you, da? It's not like you did something to deserve that. Kolkolk~" He looked over at him, with a not really defined expression, it wasn't thoroughly expressionless though.

"And- da, I know that, Gilbert..." He pouted a little and walked up to his house, trying to find his keys in one of his pockets.

His cheeks flushed."J-Ja! ...I zhought I vas clear ze first time". Gilbert tensed up as he felt himself moved though relaxing when he realized the other adjusted him to be in a slightly less vexatious posture. The Prussian cocked his head to the side, having a bewildered look on his face.

"Eh? ...Oh? Vait ...let ze awesome me guess. Zat dummkopf pisses jou off too?". He arched a brow, questioning the Russian. "Seems legit ...". The albino mused over for a few minutes before gradually feeling the familiar sensation of a hand coming in contact with his thigh.

"Psh- ...I've done plenty of things to deserve it~~ ...being awesome is just one of ze main reasons". He beamed out, deliberately ignoring the petting this time. His will power not at its highest capacity which only reminded him of how he got into this situation in the first place.

"Tch- ...oh come saying like its a bad thing!" He squirmed a bit in the Russian's grasp having grown tired of just limping about."Oi! Do jou zhink jou can put ze awesome me down, I'm pretty sure mein legs are awake now". It wasn't until a second later that he sneezed, blinking, then sneezed again."Ah- ...fick". He muttered under his breath, the surrounding temperature causing him to shudder.

"Oh?" Ivan raised a brow, looking over to him the best he could, even though it being practically impossible. "And da...am good friends with him" He shrugged slightly, his hand stopping to lay on his thigh to hold him other hand fiddling out the keys from one of his pockets being a little busy with opening the door than before as soon as he heard him sneeze.

"Well, and I am pretty much sure that you caught a cold, da?" He frowned a little, opening the door to get the other inside as soon as possible, walking straight to living room where the fire place was, to warm him up a little.

Like always Gilbert was becoming impatient. He scoffed, resting his chin on top of an open palm of one of his hands as he waited. He gave a exaggerated sigh as he continued to wait. Feeling another sneeze coming on, he scrunched his nose not wanting to release it. A sound of relief when it didn't. Once they reached inside the warmth felt wonderful for the Prussian. His shivering gradually decreased as he gave a hum of delight.

"Hmm~~! ...no more damn freezing coldness, finally!". He steadily peered over to the Russian his lips curled downward into a frown."Tch-! ...ze awesome me is perfectly fine- I don't have a col-". A sneeze interrupted him from finishing.

The Russian finally set him down on a couch taking a step back to get a blanket. He shook his head while he stared at him. Honestly, he didn't know what would be the problem about it.

"And I am glad...it's warm here yes..." He sighed a little. "But really empty..." He closed his eyes for a moment, before placing the blanket over the Prussian."You have, now shoosh, I will make the hot chocolate."

The feeling of being treated like a child is something the albino absolutely didn't liked to endure. Once the blanket was covering him, Gilbert couldn't complain the warmth was just far too enjoyable especially in his time of illness. Though he still wasn't going to admit that he had a cold.

"V-vhatever ...can jou- uh ...put little marshmallows in too?". He asked, marshmallows always made the hot beverage far more delicious than plain.

Ivan tucked him in a little, nodded. "Da, fine. I will look if I have some..." He said, turning to get to the kitchen. "I'll be back soon."

Gilbert gave one of his trademark grins, the idiotic looking ones."Kesese~ ...alright! Don't take too long". He called after.

The ebony haired male adjusted himself as he snuggled in deeper into the couch. Bringing the blanket up to his chin. Of course he felt like he was over stepping his boundaries, maybe even taking advantage of the Russian. Yet he couldn't help himself as he gazed about. Scanning every little trinket, photographs, and objects that decorated the living area.

The Russian wouldn't realize all too soon anyway that he was being used. Though he surely wouldn't be happy about it, no, not at all, but for the moment he was happy to just have some company, even be able to take care of someone. Soon he began with making the hot chocolate in his over-sized kitchen. It was way too big house for one person that was pretty much empty besides pretty old photograph's, no new one though and he even did find some small marshmallows for the drink.

Gilbert continued his little inspection of the household. Eventually noting that the house lacked in people especially since it seemed this house was built to hold many. The Prussian felt a bit sympathetic, he laid on his side gradually curling himself into a ball. As he glanced down at the floor below the silence was like pure torture. Ivan was pretty much used to the silence engulfing him so he really didn't mine though happy to have company he quickly finished making the hot chocolate, bringing the cups over to the curled up Prussian suppressing a tiny laugh and holding one of the cups in front of him towards the Prussian.

"Are you alright, Gilbert?". A smile on the ashen blonde's lips.

The Prussian blinked, staring straight at the cup before even realizing it was there in the first place. He seemingly snapped out of a trance as he darted his eyes up at the Russian.

"T-tch ...Ja am fine. I vas just keeping myself varm". Gilbert murmured, slowly pulling himself to sit up right. Bringing his hands out from underneath the blanket and took hold of the cup. The aroma was magnificent once it reached inside his nostrils.

"Eh...Danke". His voice barely above a whisper, he raised the cup up to his lips. Tilting it, and taking a small sip. It felt heavenly his taste buds enjoying every single drop.

Ivan nodded, shrugging of the smaller male's earlier behavior. He sat down next to the Prussian watching him for a moment. "It's no problem, da?"

Soon the Russian began to drink a little himself, the warm liquid running down his throat, warming him up for a second before the feeling vanished again leaving him as cold as ever. He seemed to really always be cold, he couldn't change it.

Gilbert went on drinking some more, not minding the fact of how hot it was Prussian was,already almost half way finished. Licking his upper and bottom lip of any remaining hot chocolate. He wasn't a messy drinker usually, but at the time he just wanted to fill his stomach with something warm. Giving a sigh, relishing in all it's glory.

"U-Uh ...Ja I guess". He gave a small nod. Turning his attention towards the Russian beside him."Oi...vhy are jou even doing zis?". He asked, a bit confused of the whole matter.

Ivan drank some more of his own, shivering a little. He really did preferred Vodka after all it managed to keep him warm for way longer than raised his gaze up to the Prussian all to soon, watching him a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"Da- uhm...I-I don't really know..." He shrugged and looked to the ground, shifting slightly. "I-...why shouldn't I?" He really didn't want to admit either that he was lonely.

The Prussian blinked, the others body language pretty much gave him a good clue. Quickly devouring the rest of the hot liquid, feeling it snugly went down his throat. He reached over, setting the cup down onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Vell for one ...am not use to one of mein rivals helping ze awesome me out". Adjusting himself, he pulled the blanket back to cover him." Und ...vell it all depends on ze point of view. I guess vas am trying to say is ...Danke schon. If zhere's anyzhing jou vant from me, just ask".

Gilbert reclined against the Russian, for both warmth and comfort. He felt like he owed the man, considering Ivan could have just left him there to rot in his own depression. Yet he didn't, which caused the Prussian to rethink all the nasty things he had done to him in the past, how he regretted all of it watched him with big eyes, shifting some more, drinking the rest of his own cup as well, shivering once again as the warm liquid got cold all too soon. He nodded slightly, sitting up straight and placing the cup away. He blushed bright red as the Prussian came close even leaning against him, unsure about what to think of it.

"I-it's no problem, da?" He whispered, not knowing what else to say, what should he say? Don't leave me alone? Something like that. There wasn't really anything else the Prussian could do and at the same time not do. Ivan would like to have it warm for once be warms for once, though that was impossible.

The albino stood there silent, looking at anything that his sight allowed him to see. Once he heard the other reply, his lips formed a small smile.

"Alright ...if jou say so-" Gilbert nuzzled closer, practically using Ivan as a human heater. Once soaked but now dried fabric of his uniform rubbing against his skin, it felt itchy.

Sighing in displeasure, he peered up at the Russian. "Oi ...If it's not too much to ask. Vould jou lend me some spare clothes". As much as he didn't want to remove his precise uniform, it was getting uncomfortable for him to wear in it's current state as it made each movement more difficult than it needed be.

Ivan shivered a little as the other snuggled closer somehow it was a weird feeling, but it did make him feel a little warmer as well. He glanced down at the other, hearing him speak.

"Clothes...?" He raised a brow, thinking and soon nodded, pulling away from Gilbert to be able and stand up. "I will see if I have some that could fit...I guess they could still be to big though.." He sighed quietly, disappearing in another room. It took him some time to get to his room his house was too big and get back with some spare clothes. Black pants, a shirt and a sweater, he really hoped that was okay.

The Prussian gave a whining sound, his source of heat leaving him. Though knowing the other had to get up in order to retrieve said clothes. He kept his complaining to a minimum, giving a wave of his hand that he understood.

"Doesn't matter clothes are clothes. Beggars can't be choosers, Ja? " He mildly joked.

Gilbert sat silently on the couch as waited patiently for the other to return. Going back to scanning his surrounding during the period of time the Russian was gone. Eventually perking his head in the direction where Ivan returns with the articles of clothing. Lazily picking himself off the sofa,he settled the blanket where he sat then sauntered over to the Russian, taking hold of the clothing.

"Eh- ...vheres ze nearest bathroom? ". He asked, he was fifth percent sure that the house was refurnished after he was gone plus he also forgotten the lay out of it.

The Russian nodded,smiling slightly and pointed in the direction of a bathroom. "You really weren't here anymore for a long time..". He sighed a little and gave a tiny giggle, that didn't sound that happy though. "It's right down the hall way, not that difficult to find...or should I just bring you there, in case you get lost in my house?" He raised a brow, remembering that this wouldn't be the first case someone actually got lost in here.

Gilbert playfully scoffed, knowing he was one of those cases that did end up getting lost in the Russian's household. It was during mostly the first few weeks he came to Ivan's house those years ago.

"Nein nein, I'm gut ...Just don't try to peek in vhile I'm changing". It was out of habit to warn though he highly doubted the Russian would even want to.

Waltzing his way towards his destination, he luckily found it. Opening the door, and looking inside just to make sure it was the right one. After deeming so, he walked right in and shut the door behind him. He took his time to remove his clothes, even more time putting on the spare ones.

"I'm not you am I?" The Russian stated on the comment peeking and giggled slightly, watching him leave the room. For a split second really considering following him, just to see what would happen. Though he was way too shy to do so anyway even if most wouldn't acknowledge that. He pouted a little and turned around to put the empty cups aside, considering if he maybe should go change himself into some different clothes.

Once fully dressed, he noticed how long the sleeves were of the huge sweater on his smaller body. Fixing it by rolling up the sleeves till they reached his wrists he then glanced at the mirror above the sink. Looking from all angles at himself to see if there were anymore adjustments he needed to make. Soon satisfied he couldn't help but waste a couple more minutes. As he admired himself of his good looks, winking and giving compliments to his own reflection.

"Ahh- ...I'll catch jou next time jou sexy und awesome Prussian". He waved farewell, twisting the doorknob of the door and headed outside. Hopefully the Russian didn't eavesdrop as he leisurely walked back into the living area.

The Russian probably would have had a laughing fit if he had heard the scene of the Prussian in front of the mirror- and his cover would have been blown then anyway. Luckily for the Prussian he didn't see, or hear what he did, just because he was so _awesome a_nd sexy in fact, the Russian disappeared to the kitchen and then to his room to change in some more comfortable clothes and out of his heavy coat. Now wearing a white shirt and simple black pants that were perfectly fitting compared to what he let the Prussian wear , he appeared behind Gilbert as he walked back, letting out a tiny giggle.

Gilbert had stopped dead in the center of the doorway that led into the living around, catching no glimpse of the Russian. The Prussian sighed, he rested his hands upon his hips.

"Tch...trust ze Russian to disappear into zhin air vhen needed". He literally jumped a few feet, the giggle catching him off chewed on his bottom lip from letting out cussing German gibberish. Spinning around to now face Ivan, he pointed an index finger at him."Don't ever do zat again!...I svear jou gave me a mini-heartattack!"'

Ivan giggled again, amused about his reaction, really. "Ah- Gilbert, maybe you should just be more attentive, da?" He walked up to him until he stood directly in front of the Prussian who was standing in the middle of the doorway. "And dear...what do you need me for that I just disappeared away from, hm?"

The platinum haired male crossed his arms on top of his chest, displaying his discontentment.

"Vell! excuse ze awesome me zhen. I guess it's pick on a Prussian day". He huffed, sarcasm never far beyond in any conversation the albino was involved in.

He mentally took note of the Russian coming closer, making the gap between them smaller. "I vas only going to ask jou- ...if zis looks alright". Gilbert gestures to himself, the clothes to be more specific." Und- ..Uh- I kind of left mein clothes hanging in ze bathroom, of course jou von't mind zat~". A toothy grin appears onto his lips, though transforming to one of confusion.

He blinked, totally baffled as he stared at the Russian. "Vait ...did jou just call me dear? I'm pretty damn sure ve're not married or have a _thing_.". He even air quoted, adding emphases to the word thing.

"Since when do you need anyone's opinion on your look- you always look awesome anyway, don't you?" Ivan answered, giggling and rolling his eyes.

He pretty much had acted without thinking first. He didn't really intend to say _dear. _It seemed just to normal for him. He didn't think about it, or who he had been speaking to.

"Ah..." He blushed a little, biting his lower lip. "I know, da? It just escaped my lips...I wasn't thinking about it..." He fidgeted a little and looked to the side, now clearly embarrassed, especially by the Prussian's reaction.

Gilbert was flabbergasted, rarely someone else rather than himself would say he was awesome. Let it be on his skills, looks, and or over all everything about him."A-Ah ...It doesn't hurt to ask!". He immaturely perked his lips into a pout, cheeks warming up in temperature.

"Zhough...Danke schon, it means ...a lot to me". The Prussian rubbed his own arm, distracting himself from becoming more flustered.

It proved to be useless as he observed the Russian, his whole face reddening from chin to ears. The albino did feel a bit awkward, finding a pattern was starting to form. He willingly reached over taking hold of Ivan's closest hand to catch his attention.

" Eh...It's fine. Ze awesome me actually doesn't mind it...Jou just surprised me is all". He stared at the Russian, keeping his head held high. His cheeks still painted in a shade of dark pink."Besides- I vould rather have jou call me dear zhan a pussy animal like a bunny ". Gilbert despised being called such a lame and weak animal, if anything he was more like a black eagle.

Though Ivan didn't really intend on saying he looked awesome not because he didn't, but rather because he would use a different word for that. Obviously, he was certainly amused what kind of reaction he got from it, and happy because he seemingly got up the Prussian's mood again as probably could see better than the Prussian himself that he actually was some kind of _awesome. _Ivan knew many nations did think that even if the Prussian was obnoxious and had an enormous ego. He was one to be respected at least for what nation he claimed to be and how he managed his land. You could say Ivan was a little jealous because he had so many friends that still were with him.

"It's no problem, Gilbert.." He answered quietly, watching his cheeks flush in an adorable red.

He blushed himself though as he felt the Prussian taking his hand but he didn't make an effort to pull away his hand, his fingers entwining with Gilbert's. "O-oh...you..you don't..?" Ivan was clearly surprised. "Ufufufu good to know. Even if I think bunny fits you quite well, da? Hmm...And bird fits you good as well..." He giggled a little.

The Prussian flinched, not having expected to receive such an action from the other man. Hesitantly he returned the gesture, gripping onto the others hand softy.

"U-urr ...nein! it doesn't fit me at all. Bunnies are too much of covards! Zhey retreat vhen facing danger like wusses und Italians!...I don't do zat! I laugh at danger". Proving his point further, he gave a chuckle tinted with a bit of nervousness.

Gazing to his side momentarily, he rethought about the situation the two were currently engaged in. His blush rousing in color identical to the shade of his eyes.

"Hm? ...vell- Birds are awesome...I mean I vouldn't mind being a bird like mein fuzzy little Gilbird. He's such a chick magnet like his awesome master~~". He playfully boasted, he always loved his bird.

Though today he hadn't brought him as company due to the fact the little guy was busy delivering his awesome letters, letters containing personal information to certain nations. He shifted his sight between the Russian to their connected hands then back at the Russian.

"E-err ...so now vas?". Gilbert questioned, curious as to how long they were going to stand like this.

"It does fit you! You are as cute as a bunny, da?" He giggled, flushing a little. "And you look like a little snow bunny~" He nodded at his own words, smiling happily, convinced that the nickname was fitting.

The childish smile on his own face never vanished, he was actually pretty relaxed right now more than embarrassed at least.

"And da~You are one little birdie as well~ Cheerful and free and always flyyying around~~" He giggled again, amused by this, his eyes closing for a moment, before snapping open again. "Well...Gilbert...you are standing in the doorway, da?" He stated, staring over at him.

Gilbert's cheeks puffed up in a defensive manner, staring right at the man in front of him.

"N-Nein! ...ze awesome me isn't cute! Don't call me cute!". The Prussian had this complex about being called cute, especially from the Russian.

He didn't think the word described him perfectly like awesome or attractive and even heroic. Cute was diffidently a understatement to his greatness.

"Hm? ...Vell jou can only call me one zhing- und one zhing only. Am giving jou a choice ..so jou better choose visely!". He had a certain feeling that the Russian would pick the one he hated the most, just to spite him. Blinking once then twice, he gazed around his surroundings.

Having forgotten where he was standing, his cheeks dusted themselves in a light pink."E-Eh! ... I know z-zat! Of course I do- ". Nervously chuckling, he scurried back to the couch where he once layed on. Bringing the Russian along, considering their hands are still linked together.

"Well...if I really had to choose I would take bunny of course~" He giggled, doing exactly what the Prussian had expected of him and choose the worse one, worse one for Gilbert at least. He did think it fit him very good he was cute and always jumping around and being energetic like a small bunny,a small snow bunny.

"Well...then why did you ask...?" He blinked confused, following him since he didn't had much of another chance anyway his hand tightly holding to Gilbert's.

Correct on his assumption, he gave a sigh of discontent. Once close to the sofa he plopped himself a seat on it.

" Ja, Of course jou vould have picked zat one ...". Huffing, he gave a gentle nod of his head."F-Fine ...jou can call me zat. I did tell jou to pick one- ...Just don't push it too far vith ze cute schiesse". He avoid eye contact for a few seconds, regaining back his usual attitude. A impish smirk formed on his lips, he softly patted the spot next to him. Gesturing for the Russian to seat down." It doesn't hurt to ask... geez".

Ivan chuckled a little, watching him.

"It fits you!" He called out with a tiny grin, before nodding and sitting down next to him on the couch, trying to find a place that wouldn't be too close for the Prussian to be uncomfortable. "Of course..." He shook his head amused his beige hair falling into his face. "I should have thought of that...really.."

Gilbert was actually enjoying the company the Russian gave him. Of course there were the times where they bickered, more so from the Prussian at the most ridiculous things. Yet he couldn't deny, he was having fun just chatting with the Russian for once.

"Ja ja...Jou told me before. Ze awesome me still doesn't see it". His lips formed a pout. Attentively he observed the other sit down.

A few inches too far away, not really to his liking he scoot a bit closer. When at a suitable distance he gave his usual idiotic grins."Kesese~ ...Jou should have. As ze host jou should always zhink about jour guests needs~~".

He on his side was a little shy about this. He was pretty unsure how to deal with the new situation, the Prussian actually normally talking with him once in a while he wasn't used to this. But he liked it and tried his best at keeping it this way even if it was just too tempting to tease him. He recognized as well that the other was getting closer, blushing a little he let him do this, trying to relax next to him.

"Well, I guess I am sorry then, da?" The Russian giggled a little himself. "But I think I have been a good host so far, haven't I?" He pouted slightly.

The Prussian found the others reaction to be quite humorous and adorable. He could be a jerk here and say the Russian wasn't. That he needed to work harder at it. Yet he couldn't, a sincere smile appearing on his lips.

"Kesese- ...Ja ja. Jou have been...Best host I've known so far~~". And practically the only host that could deal with his awesomeness.

Usually when he went to someone else's house he would have been politely or not kicked out the door after an hour or so. A few rare people can withstand the Prussian's obnoxious personality, the Russian being one of blushed a little at that, a hand reaching up to his own heating cheeks.

"A-ah...s-spasibo I guess.." He smiled a small adorable smile. "I-I tried to..." He mumbled, adverting his eyes and fidgeting before leaning over to the Prussian slightly, staring at him with big lilac eyes. "U-uhm...Gilbert...?" He bit his own lips and frowned a little.

The ivory haired male chuckled. "Like I said many times before ...Jour velcomed~".

His lips still held a warm smile on them. Gilbert was even more excited to write what had happened in his awesome journals, that is if he would be able to go home. Though he didn't want to leave just yet, as he watched the Russian.

Blinking, Gilbert froze at the closeness the two now hold."H-Huh? ...Vas is it, Ivan?". With the Russian hovering him in such a manner, he felt a bit nervous.

The taller male stood where he was, mulling over the after affects of what the actions he was tempted and thinking of may occur. Lilac stared straight at crimson his lips parting to say something but quickly closing, slowly pulling back."Never mind ...just forget i-it".

He blinked, that left him confused. He released his breath unaware that he was even holding it in the first place. Curiosity was itching him, he wanted to know what the other was about to say or do.

"A-Ah ...Vas? How could I forget- Can't jou tell me?". He sat up right, only to lean in closer to the Russian."Come on tell me! ...Jou can't just leave me in suspense". His lips perked into a immature pout.

"Da- Nyet-" Ivan pouted in return, confusion lingering in him of why he was thinking like this and shook his head. "I won't tell you! You can figure it out yourself.." He murmured, blushing bright red at Gilbert's closeness just as close as he himself had been moments ago. "I can leave you easily in that...you can just guess if you want.." He bit his lip.

Gilbert deepened his pout that was the last thing he should be told to do. The Prussian inspected the manner the other was reacting, a skeptical look all over his face. Doing so, he had leaned in closer. Practically having their noses almost brushed against each other.

"hmm- ...". He mumbled something under his breath then pulled back completely. "Eh- ...vell. I could try somezhing- But ...I don't zhink I should".

Ivan's blush deepened with the Prussian coming closer and he shuts his eyes close tightly, waiting for whatever Gilbert would to, opening them slowly when he felt him pulling away again, suppressing a pout.

"W-what did you say..?" He stuttered, wanting to now hat he had murmured there, now himself curious. "W-what could you try...?"

He swayed his right index finger towards the Russian, in a no manner. A devilish grin creeping onto his lips, as he softly chuckled.

"No can do- Jou vouldn't tell me. So I von't tell jou ..". He gazed to the side, very smugly about it."Jou can figure it out jourself~ ...I'll just leave jou in ze suspense". He added, using similar words the Russian had said before. Gilbert deeply enjoyed the turn of events, having it lean more towards his favor than Ivan's. "Deja vu much~~ ...". He whispered while holding back the urge to burst into a laughing fit.

Ivan pouted at that. "Hey! That were my lines..." He grumbled looking to the ground.

"W-what if I show you what I wanted..?" He mumbled, blushing more and fidgeting. The Russian leaned forward once again, staring into the Prussian's eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Gilbert's without much thinking about it, ignoring all his jokes.

His facial features transformed to one of puzzlement. He didn't understand what the Russian was inferring to by saying what he had said. The whole situation went slow motion for the Prussian as he watched in awe Ivan near closer to him. When he felt the unmistakable sensation of Ivan's lips on his, his cheeks spontaneously darkened into a maroon shade. Gilbert gingerly and with a hint of hesitation attempted to return the kiss. Half lidded eyes gazing straight at the Russian.

Ivan whole face had been heating up just as he kissed him being utterly embarrassed about it. As well as hoping that he would get a rejection which wouldn't be all too nice, honestly. And that may be an understatement. This probably why he pulled away all too soon before the Prussian had the chance to return th kiss, hiding his face in shame.

"I-I'm sorry!" He called out. "I didn't...I'm sorry...please forgive me...I just thought..."

Gilbert was left dumfounded, his cheeks sporting a dark pink. The Russian pulling away gave him the clarity of what he was doing. The Prussian felt a bit heart broken though took notice of the others state of being.

Shaking pale hands raised up, arms encircled around the Russian gently tugging him into a embrace."N-Nein ...Jou don't need to apologize".

Ivan blinked surprised at Gilbert's reaction on this but soon hugged him back, his lips curling up in a tiny smile.

"I-I don't need to...?" He whispered quietly, unintentionally making it a question. But he was relieved that the Prussian had reacted like this, he probably could have never looked him into the eyes again if he didn't.

The Prussian let out a quiet sigh of relief, resting his chin on top of the others shoulder. It was like a giant leap for the albino to take he rarely enjoyed embracing someone else rather than his own brother willingly. And even then he didn't usually give the German hugs on a daily bases. It was more of a pride thing for Gilbert, never loving to show any signs of being fragile. Yet, it all seemed to be different when the Russian was around. Gilbert felt more natural to act like his true self, a person who actually enjoyed to embrace others. He listened to the Russian, his cheeks growing in color.

" J-Ja ...jou don't ...because- vell ...urr". He trailed off as he attempted to find his voice." I vas going to do ze same zhing ...Jou know ...vhen I said I could try somezhing". His blushed reached from chin to ears, he was internally grateful that the other wasn't able to see it. It felt like a huge confession to the Prussian as the weight of never telling Ivan was lifted off his shoulders.

The albino could feel the others slight warmth, as the other tugged him closer to him. Anymore close contact, Gilbert would think he would exploded as his cheeks darkened in a deep red color. This was an event the Prussian never thought in his entire lifetime would ever occur. Reality granted him his wish, nuzzling Ivan with a hum of delight.

Shivering a little, flushing upon hearing the hum and the feeling of Gilbert nuzzling back to him. He tried hard to actually relax not wanting to lose the hug but being scared that Gilbert would walk away all too sighed a little feeling the other tensing in his arms. Soon enough though he heard the Prussian's words loudly next to his ear, he smiled again and nodded.

"I think...my heart flutters and I feel kinda tingly though...what does that mean, Gilbert...?". The feeling had been haunting him for a while now and he really didn't know what was up with it.

Crying was the last thing the Prussian wanted a do over in, once was enough. Willing his tears to stay put he focused on the other's body language as well as the Russian's tone of voice. Listening to it as if it was a melody of a song, it calmed down his uneasiness. Until the other questioned him, he blinked once then twice. Was he really asked such a thing, more over, the way the Russian described it. A darker blushed crept onto his cheeks, coloring it without mercy.

"A-ah? ... ...am not really sure either...b-but I zhink I have a clue vas it might be". He inquired, his heartbeat rapidly grew in a quick paced rhythm."...It could be zat jour in ..." He averted his eyes, glancing over to a newly interesting wall."U-um ...in liebe". Gilbert mentally crossed his fingers just in hope that the Russian didn't know what that word translated to in his native tongue or in English.

"In liieeeebeeeee?". The Russian tilted his head confused, he wasn't necessarily the best at German.

Ivan didn't know what the word meant. But it did sound good. He blinked a few times and repeated the word 'liebe' some times, pronouncing it weirdly in a thick Russian accent though it did sound adorable. He smiled a little, and obliviously.

"Is that a good thing, Gilbert? ". He beamed up a little hoping it was."What does it mean? ". He questioned though, his lilac eyes sparkling down to the Prussian.

Gilbert was genuinely impressed at how the Russian pronounced it fairly good for a beginner. Most people would have given up after the third try. Each time Ivan repeated it, he felt his heart would burst out of his chest. He knew it wasn't meant towards him, but he couldn't help but think so.

"E-eh?...oh. Ja it's a gut zhing. A very gut zhing". He gently nodded, wine colored eyes stared back.

Rosy cheeks darkened in color, pondering a bit. He saw no point into avoiding answering the question. Either way, it would come out eventually. Gilbert took a discreet deep breath in then out, parting his lips to speak.

"Uh...vell it means". He gazed to the side for a split second, bravely he looked back into the others eyes again." ...Love".

"Love...?" The Russian's eyes widened a little and he thought for a moment.

He didn't much think about it yet but it was fairly nice he was ..in love with him...?That seemed to be the only possible explanation. He did like the other so it only made did have the feeling only once before but this was now fairly different. He smiled a little and leaned down to Gilbert again, pecking his cheeks heating up as well the Prussian like him? Would that be possible...? He did kiss him so...maybe? Ivan was still really unsure about it but he could at least try.

He sheepishly peered over to the albino, face to face."A-are you in love with someone...?".

The ivory haired male observed the manner the other took his reply. Attentively watching for any signs that can indicate if his own assumption was incorrect. Noticing none, he gave a sigh of relief. The kiss caught him off guard once again as his cheeks burned. He wondered this time if he should even try to respond back the last time he did he wasn't given a chance to. The question knocked him back into reality, gazing up awed at the Russian.

"M-me? ...uh. Vell...". He fidgeted, contemplating whether or not he should tell the honest truth."J-jou can say I am ...Ja. Ze awesome me loves someone...".

Ivan pouted a little, his lilac eyes seeming somewhat sighed and nodded, leaning forward a little.

"Who do you love, Gilbert? ". He asked slowly, getting close to Gilbert's eyes to gaze directly into them. He shifted and fidgeted himself a little, suppressing a small frown.

Crimson colored orbs were glimmering with puzzlement. The Russian's sudden change of mood, bewildered the Prussian to an extent that he didn't know how to react at first. Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, as he rethought what to say each time. Shaking his head a bit, he stared right back.

" Ze person I love? ...vell. It's defiantly a he". He tilted his head to the side, pondering for a bit."He's very tall ...und has a very thick accent. Hm...vas else". He paused, then added on." Blondish hair...". His decide to be indirect in telling, his description was kinda vague.

"Oh...?" Shivering a little, the Russian's eyes grew more sad and he adverted his eyes again.

He couldn't mean him, could he? Why didn't he just say it directly then..? Thick accent and blondish hair could be...the French man as well...right? He pouted a little and nodded. He fidgeted and shifted from side to side. Obviously not able to realize what the other really meant."D-do I know him...?".

It deeply hurt Gilbert to see the Russian so sad. Yet his pride was making it hard for him to even utter the truth. The albino took back his own arms, rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously.

"U-Uh ...Ja. Jou know him ...jou can say jour both very close". The Prussian had the urge to literally smack himself, he didn't understand why he was even doing this. For all he knew, the words that spewed out of lips could be misleading Ivan and most likely are.

Ivan blinked confused at this. Close to him? He tilted his head a little, starting at Gilbert curiously even if the tint of sadness never left his eyes.

"But ...I only would know my sestras...a-and you said it's a he, da? "He pouted a looked at the ground, fiddling with his hands."I...d-do ...do you mean...m-me ...by any chance...?". He whispered quietly, biting his lips in obvious anxiety.

That surely couldn't be true. Gilbert most of the time did just hate him and he couldn't really have fallen in love with him the last hour since they were talking about being friends, could he? Not that the Russian wouldn't mind. This was very nerve racking for the Prussian, he knew he had to be careful with his choice of words and actions. Less he wanted to push away the Russian unintentionally. Wielding some of his pride to vanish, he shakily raised a hand. Cupping it around Ivan's looked straight into the others sadden eyes he had shamefully created in them.

"Ja ...I-I meant jou und only jou". His own cheeks darkened in color.

Ivan blushed slightly, trying his best to keep his everlasting childish smile to keep up the fassade he had been pretty much building up over the year to hide his true feelings, and the longer it lasted the easier it was. It seemed to crumble now though and he felt tears building up. He was more expecting a rejection honestly. And when it didn't seem to come he didn't really now how to react at all still feeling a few tears drop down. He pondered a little before leaning forward and kissing his lips carefully

The Prussian felt his heart tore up from watching the sight beholden in front of him. He couldn't tell if the tears were from joy or sadness. Either way, the albino knew he had to comfort the Russian. Not only because he felt like it was his duty, the other having done the same thing for him. He had a twinge of weakness when it came to people crying, he just couldn't stand it especially if it was someone he deeply cared about. The Russian was one of the few, he didn't know how exactly to help. Feeling the others lips touch his own, brought a shade of pink to appear on his cheeks. Gilbert continued to be surprised by the kisses, though this time he built up enough courage and willpower. Pressing gently right back, his hands went to wiping away the salty tears.

This time, The Russian did hold the kiss for way, way longer than before. He didn't pull away, simply staying like this a little shyly, his blush increasing as he felt the Prussian actually kiss back- but if it was true what he said then it was only logical right? He hoped so, a small smile tugging at his lips. even if he realized the tears were still falling, not really being able to keep them in even if he was actually happy. Gilbert wiping them away though, felt really good, with his warm hands on his skin. He leaned forward a little, shyly pulling Gilbert back into a soft hug, his hands trembling lightly as well as the rest from him..

He placed all his efforts in returning as much passion as the other was giving to him. The Prussian wasn't as self-centered as many thought he was. From the moment the Russian looked depressed, he couldn't think of anything else but Ivan's feelings. Feeling the other pull him closer, he found his sitting arrangement to be uncomfortable. His entire body formed a odd twist from his hips. Finally tired of it, he shifted himself onto the Russian's lap. Purring in contentment when it did reach his liking of comfort, not only that but he was closer to the Russian which probably fell into the others favor as well.

His blush kept increasing as much as possible, feeling the other kissing back like 's lips feeling soft against his own. He slowly slipped close his eyes, finally after some time tensing a little as he felt Gilbert crawl on his lap. Not that he mind it, the sitting position was way more comfortable like this. Not only for Gilbert but as well for Ivan who leaned back against the couch. He never considered the Prussia to be like this but he was really caring.A trait Ivan would certainly learn to love really quickly as well.

Straddling the Russians lap, with a leg on each side. His hands snaked up another time, resting on the others skull as they lazily twirled strands of light blonde hair. Being careful not to tangle his fingers with them, his cheeks heating up all the while. It was very overwhelming, yet also a very relaxation sensation in some ways ..if that was even possible. The Prussian didn't care though, as he focused more on the moment itself. His lungs were aching for oxygen, but he endured it a bit longer. Eventually pulling away, a hot puff of air escaping his lips afterwards.

Ivan's grip tightening around the albino's waist, he pulled him as close as possible, his chest raising and falling softly. Though he began panting lightly after a while,the lack of air getting to him as well. He shivered a little, feeling his hands in his hair, even if it did relax him a little as melted into the kiss and his heart beat faster through the moment until he felt the Prussian pull away. A small pout tugged on his lips but he was still happy and needed to catch his breath as well.

The Prussian took notice of the pout, finding it quite adorable as he softly chuckled.

"Hm~ ...Don't look so down- ...Ze awesome me needs air to live,Ja". He spoke between intakes of air, breathing slightly heavily due to the kissing session.

A sincere smile graced itself onto his lips. Loving the close contact the two now held as he nuzzle the Russian's cheek with his nose. Humming with pure delight."Ich liebe dich, Ivan...". He found the will power to finally say it directly.

"I know, I know-" The Russian mumbled. Blushing further because of the comment, really feeling like a child now.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down only to get excited once again, his cheeks heating up one more because of Gilbert. Feeling him him close and nuzzling his cheeks already was so good- but him even hearing him say it was something different one more. But a sweet smile surely appeared on his face knowing what Gilbert said.

"YA lyublyu tebya, moy malen'kiy sneg krolika" He whispered back.

The Prussian halted, blinking repeatedly as he attempted to comprehend what was said to him. Obviously puzzled he stared at the Russian, slightly tilted his head to the side in a childish manner.

"Vas? ...vas does zat mean again?". Gilbert was very sloppy in his only remembering the basics of it, like hello. He knew he'll have to relearn all of it again if he ever wanted to understand what Ivan said in his native tongue.

"Ah-" Ivan giggled a little. He could have thought that, really.

"I said I love you too, da~?" He answered, deciding that it may be better if he left out the last part.

It would just anger the Prussian, even if the little blush he would see was probably adorable knew that Gilbert didn't like the nickname and as long as he didn't learn the Russian word for was okay, he guessed.

After it was explained to him, he gave the look of 'oh'. Even having his mouth forming an o. The negative of not knowing a language fully was that he didn't catch the other saying the one nickname that he detested. And so, he trusted the Russian's words. As cliché as it may sound, he actually felt as though he was floating on air. Feeling his heartbeat rise in a pace. His cheeks dusted in a shade of pink. Smiling, he leaned forward giving a peck on the other lips.

"Can jou say it one more time?". Gilbert deeply wanted the other to repeated it, unknown to the Russian. The albino did love hearing the other speak in his native tongue, it send pleasant chills down his spine every time.

The face he was making seemed just adorable for smiled softly at him interpreting it as a positive reaction .He would just kiss him right away even though he watched him for a little longer. Simply enjoying the different expressions on the Prussian's face. So he was a little surprised at the sudden kiss but peck his lips back and listened to him before he would pull him in a new kiss.

Smiling he nodded at that then repeated the previous said words without the last part though. "Ya lyublyu tebya,Da?"

His heart skipped a beat feeling the Russian's lips pressed against his own for a second time. Upon hearing the other recite the phrase, a full on blush crept onto his cheeks. He was far more distracted by the meaning of it to notice the lack of some words that were said the first time.

"Hmm~ ...Ja, Ich liebe dich auch". He placed his hands on top of the Russian's shoulder, teasingly peppers kisses on Ivan's cheek and jaw.

Cue to Gilbert peppering his face with kisses like this, childish laughter and giggles escaped the Russian's throat. Which were meant for real this time

"Ngh- G-gilbert-.." He stuttered out embarrassed, his cheeks though a happy smile appeared on his face and the arms around the albino's waist tightened a little.

The Russian's laughter was contagious, as the Prussian snickered a bit himself. Gilbert eventually paused his love attack, staring at Ivan with a look of adoration something he rarely did. Even so with how prideful the albino was.

" Hm~~ ...Ja, Ivan? ". He enjoyed how flustered he could get the Russian to be an advantage he will use mercilessly. Languidly he rested his head upon the others chest, listening for a heartbeat.

Ivan pouted a little, his cheeks were flushed and his breath was still a little quick not to mention that his heart beat faster when Gilbert came closer to him again. He bit his lips a little embarrassed for that fact that the Prussian would be able to hear that all now. His eyes still sparkled though and he was clearly not really angry or anything like this.

"N-nothing..." Still, he really hoped Gilbert wouldn't use his embarrassment against himself all too often.

He slowly shut his eyes, being able to hear it better now. The quick pace of the Russian's heart beat was soothing for Gilbert in a way.

"Hm? ...Are jou sure it's nozhing?". The Prussian didn't believe it was simply nothing, nothing always meant something.

He wanted to know what it was, though if the other denied explaining it. The ivory haired man will leave it be, he knew when not to push it too far. The Prussian could feel his own heart beating along the same rhythm with the others.

"N-nyet..." He mumbled, blushing and hiding in hs scarf a little. "I...you are too good to me that is all...I don't deserve it..." He whispered quietly.

Not really intending Gilbert to hear it especially the last part. It was really nothing the Prussian was supposed to think about. He didn't know how to explain it himself honestly, and he didn't know why he had thought about it right now in the first place.

He instantly opened his eyes, blinking stupidly. Having barely heard the Russian's words but heard them nonetheless. Gilbert sat up straight, staring poker faced at Ivan. Without warning he reached up a hand, flicking the others forehead rather hard as a sort of punishment.

"Tch- ...Don't jou dare say anyzhing shitty und stupid like zat again". His brows knitted together in slight frustration, lips curled downward into a frown.

"If ze awesome me didn't zhink jou vere vorth being in mein company..I vould have left long don't say jou don't deserve it". He felt that he needed to get that through the Russian's thick skull though he knew he was being somewhat hostile about it. The Prussian didn't exactly know any other way.

Ivan flinched a little and looked to the ground like a scolded child would, nodding slowly at the other's words.

"I-I guess..." He mumbled a little embarrassed, fidgeting slightly and hiding down in his scarf. "I'm sorry, I won't say it again, da?"

His words were still quiet and muffled due to the scarf he spoke through. He felt a little stupid right now feeling like he shouldn't have said anything at all. He made Gilbert angry and he didn't want that.

He gave a sigh of relief, his facial features softening. Gilbert knew he couldn't stay completely mad at the Russian forever. After all he had been giving mixed signals to him. Hating him at one point then showering him with affection another. Probably not the smartest thing to do especially to the Russian who knew little about socializing with anyone outside his family circle.

The ivory haired man leaned up giving a gentle lovingly peck on the others forehead exactly where he had flicked him."It's alright- jour forgiven...as long as jou promise jou von't.I'll von't be mad at jou anymore".

Ivan sighed quietly, he really did hope he didn't make the other all to mad and over all he really was confused. He tried his best to deal with the situation, really. He was still looking to the ground when he received the kiss that made him smile a fidgeted lightly though, unsure what to answer.

He nodded slowly. "I promise to not say that anymore, da?"

Crimson colored orbs were fixated on the man in front of him. Noting the small smile, the Prussian wanted more. He cupped both his hands, placing them upon the Russian's cheeks. Gingerly he tugged the other to face him, and only him.

" Promise correctly ...look at me in ze eyes- und don't look away or I'll stay mad at jou". Gilbert's voice hinted a drop of sadness, if the other couldn't look at him directly anymore. He felt that this ever blossoming relationship may not even last a day.

Ivan nodded slowly, his violet orbs wandering to look at Gilbert in front of him, his hands feeling cold against his heated up cheeks. Not that this was a bad thing, they calmed him down somewhat as he really tried to look the other in his eyes, his flush getting deeper once again upon seeing the crimson colored orbs. He couldn't help but smile shyly though he loved Gilbert's eyes, there were so beautiful.

"I promise ...". The Russian repeated.

Wine colored orbs stared back at lilac ones. He controlled himself not to shift his own gaze, Gilbert honestly never liked his physical traits. His red eyes, very pale skin and his ivory was always treated differently because of them. By humans and nations alike. Bad or good, his hatred of his appearance grew after each following day. Fidgeting, he was regretting his statement the longer the Russian looked back at him.

"S-something wrong...Gilbert..?" The Russian was confused as to why Gilbert wasn't saying anything anymore and he sighed a little.

Did he do something wrong? Ivan tilted his head thinking for a moment, his mouth formed into a pout. "Y-you have beautiful eyes...d-did I tell you that before..." He stuttered out quietly, his gaze shifting just a few inches to the side before returning his gaze to the Prussian again.

The albino shook his head meekly."Nein ..n-nothings vrong". He lied between his teeth.

Gilbert knew he was behaving the same manner as the Russian was earlier. Yet he couldn't help it, he was very self conscience about his eyes over all the rest of his body. If he had the guts to, he would have ripped his eyeballs right out of their sockets. That's how much he hated them.

He bowed his head down right after the others compliment, a blush creeping onto his cheeks." Don't f-feed me false hope,Ivan ...zheir not beautiful- ..zheir ugly und vorthless. Ich hasse sie".

Ivan sighed a little and cupped his cheeks, pulling his head up to make him look at him again.

"Nyet- that's not true, da? I know it's not." He sighed a little and pulled him closer, pecking his lips intending to make him feel better. "I love your eyes. Don't say anything else, da? I love their color, it's a beautiful red and I love how they sparkling with life" He replied quickly. "You shouldn't hate them. They are not ugly nor worthless. I love them, and I love you, da?"

The ivory haired male felt his cheeks darkened more, hesitantly he glimpsed back at the Russian. Listening attentively at the word he spoke, and in the most caring way the Prussian thought. His eyes slightly widen, as he watched with a dumbfound expression the other tug him closer. The kiss brought his insecurity about his eyes to disappear into thin air gradually. Feeling a lot better than before, he pressed his lips back. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, hearing the Ivan's proclamation. Not able to suppress them back, he started sobbing out of gratitude.

" Es tut mir lied... am so sorry-". He knew he was being a bit too emotional but to hear such words coming from the Russian. He can now truly say that he loved the man.

The tears were wiped away quickly again by the big Russian's hands and he pulled away a little to be able and look him into the eyes again, smiling gently before pulling Gilbert closer into a hug.

"Stop crying, da? There is no need to and there is no need to be sorry. You're behaving like a child- and that's my part, da?" He whispered quietly in his ear. "And you're supposed to be confident and loud and happy..." He laughed a little and kissed his cheek, trying to calm the emotional albino down again. He was a little surprised of him reacting that way but he guessed there were still things they needed to learn about one another, so it was..alright?

He felt the tension in his body disappear as he felt the other man's hands wiping away his salty tears. Gilbert couldn't believe this was happening again, he thought he learned his lesson already. But apparently not, as his cheeks heat up from the short eye to eye contact. When in the others arm, he instinctively encircled his own arms around him. Clenching onto the others jacket as if the Russian was his lifeline. His tears stopped flowing, hearing Ivan's voice so close to him. He felt the corner of lips tugged into a smile at the other claiming that he took his role. The kiss comforted him the most, as he nuzzled closer to the Russian man.

"D-danke schon- ...jour right. Jour so right about zat- Ze awesome me shouldn't be crying like zis". The Prussian regained back his confidence, and usual attitude. The smile from before morphing into his trademark smirk little by little.

Giggling, the Russian nodded, happy he could stop the other's tears.

"Da~" He said happily, grinning back at him a little and nuzzling back at him. "You are awesome." He stated, blushing upon seeing the all too familiar smirk again. "And really handsome..and sexy-" He blushed further upon his own words.

That spilled bluntly from his lips unable to stop himself even if he knew he shouldn't boost the other's ego too much. But maybe he needed it from time to time. And the smirk looked really too good on Gilbert, for him at least. Other than that it told him that he was in a good mood was good as well, even if Gilbert was adorable when sad and crying...

Gilbert softly chuckled at the feeling of the other nuzzling him back. Their nuzzling reminded the smaller male too much of the manner cats would show one another affection. His cheeks without the albino's consent colored themselves in a shade of pink, hearing the others compliment.

"Kesese~ ...duh! Of course I am~ ...I vouldn't be awesome if I vasn't". His ego was indeed upgraded to another three levels.

With renewed energy, he placed a peck on the others lips. "Aber- ...zis awesome Prussian belongs to jou und only jou for now on~~ ". He cooed close to the Russian's ear as he willingly gave himself up completely for the other man. Of course if the other ticked him off at one point he'll deny ever saying it though his reason for saying it in the first place was mostly to tease the man. But to also see what sort of reaction he would be given by the Russian.

"Ah-" He giggled himself a little amused, cheeks colored in a soft pink and his eyes were sparkling with glee. The reaction made him simply happy actually. Happy about the the other being happy, simply said. His blush darkened though upon the next comment of Gilbert. He certainly didn't really know how to react in the right way, that wouldn't make the other upset or something, because he had though of something that certainly would.

"L-lyubov-" He stuttered, flushing. "I..uhmmm...b-belong to me..." He couldn't help but let his over possessive thoughts come to his mind. "I wouldn't let you go anyway, da?" He whispered.

Millions of nations tried claiming the Prussian even his own brother at one point, none of them succeeded. None other than the Russian himself, Gilbert never thought of belonging to anyone. Other than himself of course but to someone else never crossed his mind. So it was only natural for him to be a bit skeptical of himself and what he was doing at the moment. His cheeks glowing in pink as he heard the other _wouldn't let him go huh?_.

It sent a strange pleasant shudder down his spine hearing the Russian being possessive over him."Hm~ ...und I vouldn't leave jou if jou treat me nicely like zis everyday". He whispered just as quietly back peppering small kisses the other man's cheek.

Ivan was quite surprised himself though he saw Gilbert more of the black eagle. Still someone who rather made people belong to him than anything else. He didn't really see him belonging to anyone. But if it were anyone, than the Russian was just too happy to be it. Being quite possessive over him, he really would let him go nowhere, he wanted him to be as close as knew though that Gilbert did need some freedom and space, this time he would try and give it to him.

"Then I will certainly try to be, da~?" He smiled gently, waiting until he was done with his cheeks to press a soft kiss on his lips.

Secretly the Prussian himself was becoming possessive of the Russian. And if that crazy Belorussian tried anything with Ivan, he will damn sure make the her back off. Even if he had a slight fear of the woman who wouldn't be afraid of her. Just thinking of her made him quiver a bit in fright. But he still wasn't going to hand over the Russian so easily when the day came where he had to face her. He tilted his head, molding his lips to shape wonderfully with the others, pulling back momentarily.

"Gut~ ...und before zis continues on. I vill defiantly not ever in a hundred years vear a collar. Just to set zat part straight". Of course it was random, but he just needed to make that little issue that had floating about his mind recently clear as day just in case. Then pecked Ivan's lips again, humming in delight.

Luckily, Ivan himself hadn't thought about the consequences with his dear sister yet. It would probably get him quite upset and scared of her being actually there, trying to get close to him and trying to do something to Gilbert. Gladly, he didn't think about it right now simply seeing the Prussian in front of him realizing through that he seemed scared for a slight second. Getting a little worried but the kiss was to nice to spend much time thinking about it.

He nodded again. "Well, I didn't exactly intend to make you wear a collar, da?" Then added on. "Though...it does give me some ideas." He said rather bluntly.

"Gut-...". The ivory haired male gave a sigh of relief, though it didn't last long until he heard the rest.

Arching a brow at the Russian, he was tempted to ask. But also not to ask at the same time, it was a battle inside as he thought over the pros and cons of what his action may led to. His curiosity weighing more on asking, so he did.

"Vas-...k-kind of ideas?". His cheeks flushed, maybe it wasn't what he was thinking. He knew little of the other to be a pervert, if anything he could be similar to his younger brother and be a closet perv.

"E-Eh? ". Ivan blushed bright red and shook his head again hearing the question.

"It doesn't m-matter! It were bad thoughts...". He simply muttered, fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Not really wanting to admit that he had even thought about things like this. Maybe it was just Gilbert's influence? Yeah, that was it. He wouldn't usually think of things like that! Right...? He wasn't a pervert right..?

Gilbert's lips tugged into a immature pout, he deeply wanted to when he is this interested, he would focus all his attention on it until he was satisfied.

"Vhy not?...come on Ivan- tell ze awesome me". He whined, not caring if he sounded childish.

The platinum haired male could easily feel the others uneasiness, still sitting on the Russian's lap."If jou tell me. I'll promise not to judge-und I may give jou a prize~~". He coaxed, he didn't even know what the prize could be. He simply spoke without thinking of the consequences.

Ivan simply shook his head, blushing deeply."N-nyet- I ...".

He bit his lips."I-it's dirty, da?...A-and ..". He adverted his eyes, folding his hands together, trying to get it out."I'm sure you know it anyway already,da?". He pouted as well, his face hiding into his scarf and he shivered a little."What kind of prize anyway?". He questioned, being as curious as he was.

The Prussians cheeks flushed upon it being mentioned as dirty so he was correct in his assumption. He still wanted to know exactly what the other was thinking.

"If ze awesome me knew vas jou vere talking about- vouldn't it be logical to say I vouldn't be asking jou". He pressed on, observing the Russian man body posture.

A smirk crept itself onto his face, it displayed nothing but mischievous."Ohh~ ...vhy should I tell jou? If jou vouldn't tell me vas I vant to know...". Shrugging his shoulders, he gazed to his side acting as though it wasn't knew he had the other in his grasp now.

Shaking his head repeatedly, making his hair land over his eyes, he got really confused.

"Nyet- Gilbert! I-..." He pouted and blushed embarrassed, fidgeting. "I...don't think you really want to know it, da- and..." He pouted childishly, staring at him this time, even though looking directly away upon seeing that smirk.

"B-because you want to convince me of telling you what I meant...?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest, clearly unamused.

The more the Russian refused to tell him the more Gilbert wanted to know. He won't accept any excuse, as he frowned.

"Ja...I vant to know. So tell me~ ...bitte". Gilbert had no choice but to bring in the polite tactic.

It's his least favorite, but he had few opinions left. Though, apparently he didn't have the Russian between his fingers. The odds leaning more towards Ivan's favor now, he quickly tried to think.

"Fine fine...I'll give jou a hint". Raising his hands, he took hold of the Russians. Uncrossing his arms, as he brought both their hands passed him and down below. Placing Ivan's hands directly on his rear.

Ivan shook his head once again, closing his eyes as well thus not actually seeing when Gilbert took his hand even though he felt it when he suddenly touched the round bottom of Gilbert. Snapping his eyes open, listening pretty well again.

"E-eh...I...G-gilbert what do you-..." He knew pretty well what he meant but that didn't really make him less embarrassed about it.

Blinking a few times to even comprehend their position. "I don't know if I can...I should..I mean...it's really dirty, da? I...A-and don't aske me like this..." He really had gotten the other desperate and confused now it was obvious. "W-well,,it was something about you and me...a-and the collar thing...a-and a leash, da...?"

The ivory haired male felt his own cheeks heat up, as he felt the Russians big hands on his ass. It was all done on a whim, so of course he was equally embarrassed as the fact that the Russian didn't instantly pull away his hands, rather kept them there. Made the Prussian even more confident as he pecked the Russian's cheek.

"..Oh- come on. It can't be z-zat dirty-". He halted himself, hearing the Russian's next words before he could even finish his sentence.

His cheeks gaining a darker shade of pink, so that was what the other had in his own mind was flooded with many mental images involving the items the Russian , he looked up at Ivan with ruby colored orbs hinted with sparks of lust. "...I didn't know jou vere into zat kind of stuff,Ivan~".

Weird, Ivan didn't really realize that he didn't let go or rather he didn't think about it, his hands just seemed to like their place right now. He smiled a little upon the peck this once again distracting him to antsy, he peck the Prussian's lips as instead listened though flushing as he had seen his reaction. Great, he shouldn't have said it. It wasn't a good idea what would he think of him now? The Russian fidgeted all the while the other didn't answer, having his own little daydream.

He adverted his eyes immediately, fearing to look into his crimson ones. "I- Huh...w-well...m-may..be...you are just a bad inluence, da..?" He said weakly.

He removed his own hands from on top of the other. As he re wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck. Finding it more comfortable for him. Gilbert didn't hesitate to press back against the kiss to his lips. The Prussian was gradually discovering a new side of the Russian. His cheeks never losing their gained color.

He pouted at the proclamation of it being his fault. "Vas? ...if anyzhing am a gut influence~ I mean come on...Look how great Vest turn out to be. I taught zat big muscle head everzhing he knows today". He exclaimed, in a very proud tone of voice. "Und~ ...I vouldn't mind teaching jou a few zhings either~~". He knew he may be taking all this overboard but he didn't seem to care one bit.

"Ah-I'm not quite sure of that." He called out, pouting. "Maybe your brother was just lucky...d-despite he is...you know.." He mumbled the last part.

His blush deepening and he slowly shook his head, making hair fall into his face. He knew that Germany wasn't all to innocent either by what he heard of other nations at least, especially France when he talked to him occasionally and he didn't run away. His next sentence pretty much confirmed his thoughts well from Gilbert at least knew everybody that, he was rather open to these topics.

"T-teaching me..." He flushed and shook his head slowly. "N-nyet...I-I don't know really...ah.."

He arched a sliver brow at the Russian, his teachings being challenged. Though with a reluctant sigh of slight defeat with a frown. He advert his gaze to the side again, not fully willing to admit that he lost.

"Alright alright...So Vest has some flaws zat might have been mein fault". One defect came to his mind, his brother being as stubborn as him.

Which may have caused the world wars, the least he thought of it the better he was off. The Prussian also knew about the rumors, having already know that himself. So of course, whenever he got the chance he would embarrass his brother and tell the whole world about his fetishes. After all he was the source of it, having started them and listen to them improve to dirtier ones.

"Aww~...vhy not. Like jou said jou don't know...und I'll tell jou one zhing. Jou von't regret it~~". He continued to persuade the other. Soon showering the Ivan's cheeks with light kisses.

"Da- he definitely has-!" Ivan called out, not really caring that it might have been difficult for Gilbert to even admit it.

He would have to life with that, right? Smiling lightly he nodded at the other's sentence but wouldn't go as far to say that stubbornness cause the wars, certainly not. It was far more complicated than that. And about the fetishes the Russian wasn't too wouldn't go as far as calling Germany a pervert, he didn't know him that well after all anyway, and rumors were still just rumors but the existed and how innocent or not the Prussian was. He couldn't really think about that without having a huge blush in his face actually. So he just tried to not think about it too much.

"I-I'm not...to sure of that, Gilbert.." He mumbled, squeaking a little from the kisses. "W-what would that lead to...?"

A pout made its way onto Prussian's lips."Okay okay! ...I get it. Its all mein fault". He murmured, not so pleased with the others reaction.

Whatever was the cause of the world wars, he continually blamed himself for boasting his brothers nationality ego. Saying that he would become a strong nation like his awesome older brother every waking minute when he had the chance. It was a burden he wished he didn't have to carry around on his Prussian couldn't be labeled as a innocent virgin, not even for a split second. But he was innocent in some aspects, true love being one of them. He never in his entire lifetime felt so attracted to a single person, even causing his heart to throb. It was all new to him, so of course he was a bit hesitate of his words currently. His intentions being not to harm the other verbally. Even though he can't help but have a slip of his tongue occasionally.

He paused his kisses, crimson glancing over to the Russian's violet orbs. " Vell it could..und vould make us more comfortable vith each other. Not to mention it vill be loads of fun~". He exclaimed, though sighed right after.

Gilbert didn't want to continue pushing the other into something that would make him more distance from him. "Aber- ...if jou really don't vant to. I guess I have to suck it up...am just glad zis even happened". He rested his head upon the others chest slowly getting exhausted of his own countless pestering.

"Ah-" He sighed a little, he really should have thought of that but on the other hand Gilbert really had to deal with it for once.

Though he wasn't really one to be blamed in a way, they were all manipulated into this by one man at least the second though that barely lessened the guilt, nor it really shouldn't it's a sensitive and difficult topic, and it couldn't be explained just as that really wouldn't help the Prussian. He could not forget nor he actually should. Because to prevent something from happening again you should remember it, right?. Well, the Russian was sure that Gilbert wore a heavy burden on his shoulders and he wished he could help him with it.

Innocent, Gilbert surely wasn't, not by the way he behave like. Ivan knew that but he tended to rather ignore that fact, he himself being sometimes rather innocent minded or maybe more oblivious. He only had known true love once or so he thought when remembering he was a little careful around the other. Though he thought that Gilbert was doing quite good he wasn't one to see Gilbert really as bad though anyway, most of the things he did were just cute of him or made him blush deeply. He gazed back at the Prussian hesitantly.

"I-...well, I...Gilbert...it's not like I don't want to-..." He bit his lips and shook his head slowly- "Just...I don't think I am really good in this, da? And I don't know if you would really want...me..." He mumbled, his voice just above a quiet whisper.

The Prussian had learned his lesson fully, as much as he wanted to forget. He knew that if he did, the lives lost in the world wars would have been given without value. Value that they respectfully deserved for the effort they gave, soldiers and citizens alike. That included all the other smaller but still cruel wars the albino was involved in during the time he was still a nation. One could consider his love for Fredrick the Great to be one of them, though the albino saw him more as a father figure rather than a lover. As much as many others continue to oppose to it being more. He would simply reply back with a snarky remark, and if that didn't work he'll just change the topic. Returning to the conversation at hand, he listened attentively to the other speak. Finding it both adorable to see the other flustered, but also hurtful that the other hasn't realized his love for him.

Though he couldn't hate him, he was lacking in properly expression his love."Hm? ...vell no ones perfect at everyzhing,Ja? ...Jou vould just need practice und I vouldn't mind vaiting". He leaned up, nuzzling his nose against the others chin.

Being rather vigilant of not touching the others sensitive neck, or so he heard. He shook his head, placing a kiss on the Russian's lips in a assuring manner."Ja. I vant jou und only jou...Ich liebe dich. ".His cheeks darkening even more if it was even possible, as he admitted.

Everyone should have learned their lesson during this wars still the Russian for himself knew that it didn't quite work, not even for himself, thinking of what his nation did even after this all happened. Now all that was left was a poor country he hated to admit that he wasn't nearly as strong anymore though being as arrogant as he sometimes could politics in his country weren't really the best to say it very nice. And one of the victims had been his princess, and the regret of this time still lingered in his thoughts up to one couldn't change the past and it was too late now. Before like thoughts like this could pull him to deep down though, he rather concentrated on Gilbert. It wasn't like he tried but he probably still couldn't really comprehend the face that Gilbert and him were really together now.

He nodded. "D-da...I guess...you are right...maybe then it...would be even good for you to teach...?" He admitted, flustered, tugging his scarf closer to himself. "I'm not that good looking though...a-and...Ya lyublyu tebya, lyubov'."

Gilbert grinned at the other slowly become willing at following through with his idea.

"Hm~ ...don't vorry I'll be ze awesomest teacher jou ever had~~". He nodded, overly excited.

Yet it quickly declined hearing the next set of albino shook his head, he looked directly at the other." Jou are in mein eyes- und besides ...vas really matters is vas is inside".

He gingerly patted where he concluded the Russian's heart was located. Gilbert knew he was being a bit hypocritical, especially since very so often before he had always looked for someone with similar attractive looks. That was how shallow he was, slowly he was learning to actually care more about personality over looks. "Und I love how jou are...all of jou. Every last fiber in jour being".

Ivan adverted his eyes and nodded. "O-of course..." He mumbled, not really sure of it- but he just tried to be a little more daring.

He did want this actually, so he could be a little more open to it as well, right? And the other seemed just all to fond of it.

"S-spasibo, I guess..." The Russian flushed simply further- squeaking as Gilbert patted that spot, clutching his chest- "C-careful Gilbert-" He said a little worriedly about it suddenly dropping out again pushing it back in his original place. He didn't even know why but it seemed to fall out so easily the last time. Though the Russian still didn't look bad- just maybe his nose was too big.

"I love you too, Gilbert-" He smiled gently.

"Kese~ ...ve can start vhenever jou vant". He offered, still pretty damn happy.

Gilbert gave a peck on the others lips once more."Jour welcome~~...anyzhing for mein polar bear~".

The Russian remind the albino very much of a strong, big and fuzzy polar bear. He saw it only to be fair since the other seems to claim that he's like a snow rabbit. Which he's still not very pleased reacted like a scolded puppy, lowering his head a bit.

"Ah- S-sorry!...". The Prussian truly hadn't expected that to happened. If he had of course he would had expressed it another fashion. But he didn't, yet he still felt a bit guilty. Those three words added with his name, only made him feel better now."Hm~ ...So much liebe~". He leaned over and nuzzled his nose against the Russians, clearly joyful.

He nodded and leaned closer to Gilbert a little, his nose touching with the other's.

"Da- I will tell you then.." He mumbled and pressed his lips back to Gilbert's when he pecked his.

He smiled a little, his blush darkening. "Polar bear?" He raised a brow confused- well, it as kinda reasonable when he called him snow bunny though- Not...that he wasn't already compared with a bear anyway, so it wasn't necessarily something new. The Russian sighed and shook his head. "Shh..." He didn't really intend to work him up about the fact with his heart. "It's okay, da?" He smiled gently and pecked his lips- just repeating his previous said words once again."Da- Liebe.." He smiled softly and kissed him fully on the lips..

A goofy grin made it's way onto Gilbert's lips."Ja ...a polar bear~".

He nodded his head just slightly. Though he paused to think for a split second."Unless jou vant me to call jou mein sexy volf~".

It was very comical for the Prussian. Despite the fact he called the other names of predator animals that could easily eat a snow bunny. It just excited him for some strange reason, thinking of being devoured. But not literally of course, more ...how could he put it. Sexually~? Anyways he felt less guilty about the whole heart issue, giving a small smile.

"Alright- ...if jou say so". He gingerly pressed back into the kiss. His heart fluttered hearing the other agree with him."Hm~ ...awesome". He wrapped his arms slightly tighter on the Russian's neck, giving as much passion he could muster into this one kiss.

"Ah-" Shaking his head repeatedly, he blushed bright red. "N-nyet- then rather polar bear, da?".

The other name did definitely embarrass him too much so he would rather live with the other one. Polar bears looked at least cuddly right? And it didn't have a 'addition' to the animal like the other one had. But indeed both animals that could easily eat the small bunny. In one way or the other and maybe he was ready to take it a step further his own heart beat increasing as he pressed his lips on Gilbert' hands moving to really wrap around his waist accidentally (or not) squeezing Gilbert's butt lightly, before pulling him closer to himself. He was smiling happily into the kiss as well, at the same time shudders running over his back..

The platinum haired male softly chuckled. It was his intention to get the other embarrassed as he was now. Loving the shade of color that is displayed on the others face.

"Hm~ ...Fine fine. Mein niedlich eisbär~". He also thought that animal suited him better, and had only offered the second one to see how flustered Ivan could get.

Pretty damn flustered, which he would take full advantage of without a single drop of mercy. Alright maybe a little bit of mercy if the other pleaded enough to his liking. He was brought back to the real world, a surprised mewl withdrew from his lips at the moment of his rear being unintentionally or not attacked. His cheeks heating up to a similar pink the Russian sported. He defiantly didn't predicted that to happen, though he wouldn't mind it a second time. Feeling his chest press against the others, caused shivers to roll throughout his entire body. Eventually pulling away from the kiss for air that his lungs ached for, as much as he didn't want to.

Ivan sighed happily upon the other's answer for him it indicated that Gilbert wouldn't call him the other name again just to make him flush.

"Spasibo" He whispered and pecked his lips again. He was calming down now again.

His colored cheeks paling once again. It really worked him up every time when Gilbert embarrassed him, not able to really defend himself- yet. Smiling a little amused at Gilbert's reaction though, he was really tempted to do it again- just because it had been so cute. He pouted a little though when Gilbert pulled away again- he himself still having enough air to continue kissing. Well- not like Gilbert could really help it.

He happily returned the kiss, smirking a little during it." Jour velcome~~..".

Gilbert was glad he had the upper hand of the teasing game the two are always seemingly engaged in. If the other ever did learn to taunt him right back, and actually make him fluster in the process. He most likely be acting as embarrassed as the Russian was. Maybe even worse, he just hoped that day doesn't come so soon. For now, he was more mocked by actions alone. Which he rather deal with than verbally, his cheeks still colored in pink.

"J-jou know ...it's not nice g-groping people like z-zat". He pouted, though his chest felt like it was going to burst from the pressure of his heart beating so hard and rapidly.

The Prussian's breathing irregular from the kiss, he hadn't kissed someone so passionate for a long while. So of course his lung capacity wasn't the same as it was.

Well apparently Gilbert had a talent in making Ivan blush just like this, without him really being able to say anything against it. And it made his heart flutter every could always try and make him blush with a simple kiss though or with a seemingly innocent action of the maybe not so innocent he had the guts to do so at least.

"Why not?" He pouted a little, staring at Gilbert. "It looked really cute how you reacted, da?" He stated innocently, his hands lowering again to grab his rear. "Or do you dislike that this much?" He asked, raising a brow, before smiling teasingly. Right now for example- he felt like he could do way more to Gilbert.

The smaller male could feel the other radiating with confidence, or at least some. But enough to have the Prussian mentally note where the Russians hand are.

"N-nein! ...it v-vasn't cute. Ze awesome me isn't c-cute".He snorted.

He still despised that word as if brought nothing but trouble to the Prussian. And in some cases it did, though the sort of trouble wasn't bad per say. A shaky moan flew out of his lips, at the sensation of the others hands traveling back down to his bottom. He chewed on his lower lip, adverting his gaze for a minutes before looking back at Ivan.

"I-its not z-zat I dislike it-...it's ...". Gilbert couldn't find a word to describe how it felt, his voice wavering.

"Da~ You are~" Ivan sang happily and leaned closer to him, smiling like a child on Christmas. "Very~" He continued to tease him, and squeezed the Prussian's bottom once more loosing his shyness about that. "And I know you don't, da?" He began grinning all of a sudden, his nose now touching Gilbert's as he got closer, nuzzling up to him a little. "What is it, moy malen'kiy sneg krolik?" He giggled once again, upon calling him that.

His cheeks darkened in color, the others closeness hinted him that nothing will favor his side from here onward.

"N-nein ..am not". He complained, just as persist to deny as the other was to call him by such a word.

He was exactly right about his feeling before, as he gave a squeak at his rear being abused again. The Prussian's cheeks a large contrast to the rest of his pale skinned body. He glared half heartedly at the other male, the occasionally mewls escaping his lips making him even less menacing.

"N-nothing! ...just z-ze fact jou s-suck". Was all he could countered back, his mind fogged with different thoughts than taking revenge. The Russian words puzzled him, having a feeling they translated to something he might not like.

"Da~" Giggling, he reached one hand up to cup and stoke his cheek, thinking it was quite adorable in this color.

Soon returning his hand to his rear again, giving it another good leaned forward to even peck his flushing cheeks the smile never really leaving his face.

"Oh...I...suck?" He raised a brow, before laughing a little- showing that sometimes even he would get innuendos. Even if Gilbert didn't necessarily intend to. "Well-...if you want to~" He giggled again and winked at him as he leaned his head down a little, his eyes gazing up at the same time to watch his reaction.

The stroke to his cheek soothed him for as long as it lasted. Retuning back to his flustered state soon after.

"N-Nein...". Another moan came out of his lips.

He couldn't understand why he was getting so aroused by the other simply groping his bottom. He flinched upon the kiss to his cheek. Gilbert felt himself freeze automatically at the wink given to him. His cheeks darkening even more as he watched wide eyes the other bowed his head.

"A-AH! ...zat's not vas z-ze awesome me m-meant!". He was beginning to feel dizzy from so much heat concentrated on his face, and the others actions weren't helping him. As he also felt warmth travel down south.

Simply repeating the before said words again, reminding the Prussian that Ivan did think that he was cute, Ivan smirked a little, he really enjoyed the sound of making Gilbert his rear another maybe two times.

"Hmm..?" He tilted his head, his expression changing to one of an _innocent child_ as he watched Gilbert. "It wasn't..? I thought you wanted us to get closer..?" He replied calmly and with that cute face he was making, looking up at him. "Don't you want me to touch you anymore?" He questioned with a raised brow, shifting a little under the Russian

The Prussian narrowed his eyes, though reluctantly forfeited the argument seeing as it would never end. The both being stubborn as they were. The squeezes caused more moans to withdraw from his lips, some louder than the wanted to slap the other silly, cute adorable face or was to occupied to do so. Having his words twisted to be thrown back to him didn't suit well with the Prussian. He gazed to the side, this was nothing he had expected to happen. Chewing on his bottom lip, he tried mustering at least a sentence. His throat having gone dry from being slightly nervous.

"J-Ja ...I vanted zat. It's just...jou surprised me". He admitted, he looked back. Taking a deep breath he forcibly made himself relax, still shaking a little. He leaned down, pecking the Russian on the head."G-Go ahead...am ready n-now".

His smirk widening again, he looked down at the Prussian, watching him, and ever bit of his reaction. He did enjoy this too much at this certain moment, not caring at all whether he pissed Gilbert pretty much of with it. Ivan would have his way. It just added to the fun that Gilbert didn't expect this at all, all caused just due to a sudden boost of confidence.

"Hmmm~ That is good~ And you still want it, da?" The Russian continued, raising a brow and watching the other placing a peck on his head. "Because you don't sound too convinced at the moment, da? Do you really want me to do this?" He questioned while his hands made their way to Gilbert's crotch.

His breath hitched, feeling the others hands trail their way towards the spot that would cause him to feel beyond pleasant. Shivers traveling down his spine all the while his eyes followed the others hand movements. Before looking back to met eye to eye with the owner of the hands.

"J-ja I vant it...I v-vant it so m-much, Ivan...b-bitte". He whimpered, mentally smacking himself for even going so low as to plead for such attention. Yet, he couldn't endure it any longer. His pants felt very tight in that specific area, his arousal clear as daylight now.

"Ah-" The old smile reappeared on Ivan's face again and he gazed down at Gilbert's crotch, quickly beginning to unbutton his pants though being a little clumsy about it, being excited himself now."As you wish~". He purred quietly and licked over his own lips as he worked on the Prussian's pants.

He was noticing just barely how much Gilbert was pleading- being rather concentrated on his own actions. He grinned a little upon feeling that Gilbert indeed had hardened and quickly pulled down his pants, as far as he could, boxers following quickly.

His eyes wondered back down, watching attentively as the other discarded his pants along with his boxers. This was very overwhelming for the Prussian, the Russian was astonishing him of how not shy he was behaving. The cool air hitting his hot length made him grit is teeth. He gradually learned to endure to the temperature surrounded his member. His lips parted, and his shimmering with anticipation of what's to come. Slowly he glanced up at the Russian, analyzing for anything in those violet orbs. His chest heaving, as his breathing was not even close to normal rhythm the others actions being the cause of it all. He felt the tip of his manhood twitch with want.

Ivan hesitated for a split second, staring down at his length and pondering a bit. He did took all of his confidence together and pushed Gilbert just slightly away to be able and lean down before sighing and simply turning them around and pushing the Prussian down on the down in between his legs and carefully stroking along his member before giving the tip a teasing lick, only his eyes showing how focused he really was, since he tried to relax his body the best he could. He was actually wondering if he was doing any good in this, really...

His cheeks were red, he continued to watch the Russian. Feeling the other move him a bit, though he willingly allowed himself to be moved. He gave a yelp at suddenly being placed onto the couch. His eyes darted to see the Russian's face so close to his crotch. He shuddered, only knowing full well what the other was planning to down. His breath hitched from the lick, a shaky moan escaping his lips soon after. He didn't exactly like it, since by the manner the other did it gave him the assumption the other was teasing him. His eyes stayed fixated on the Russian, though he deeply wanted to look away. The sight alone was pushing him closer to release.

Teasing was certainly not the Russian's first intention to do, since he was simply trying to test out Gilbert's reactions to certain moves, the whole time watching his face with lilac eyes staring up at him. He smiled a little upon seeing and hearing the other moan, which encouraged him to go further, hesitantly taking the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly on it. His hands reached out to gently stroke the hilt as he was doing so. All the way he was staring back at Gilbert who was watching him as well, making Ivan flush once again. He was defiantly embarrassed now but he didn't stop, just wanting to hear him moan again..

He instantly chewed on his bottom lip, despite the precautions the moans still managed to slip past his lips. His face once again uncontrollably warm, as he continued to watch. Red orbs glittering with lust, as well as love.

"A-Ah...I-Ivan". Was the only thing that he was able to stutter out.

His hands tingled from the sensation, in attempt to halt Prussian clenched onto the fabric of the sofa, knuckles gradually turning bone white. His legs shook a little, as he suppressed the urge to buckle his hips.

Once again encouraged the Russian began to take a little more of his _awesome five meters_ into his mouth, carefully sucking and eventually poking his tongue out to twirl it around his length- or rather the part that was in his mouth. His thumb began to lightly rub the underside of his member though after a while he would begin to pump lightly, his eyes eventually slipping close. He was only hearing but not watching Gilbert's reaction anymore, and of course feeling it, realizing how much Gilbert was actually shaking.

Gilbert felt very overwhelmed, unable to keep a clear thought in his mind before he was struck with a surge of pleasure. His mouth a gap, as low moans and mewls are made without his approve. The grasp he had on the cushions of the sofa tighten into a death grip. Even digging his nails into the them, as he felt the familiar boiling sensation at the pit of his stomach. Signaling to him he wasn't going to last long, his eyes lidded half way as he watched the Russian.

The Russian looked up for a short moment, before deciding to take all the rest that would fit into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing against the skin as he did so. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, his cheeks burning bright red by now. Gently, he removed his hands from their spot at his member and moved them under Gilbert, one finger slowly thrusting into the Prussian's entrance, watching him closely while doing so.

He clenched his teeth, the sensation was like a overdose to him. As he felt it to be like a drug, a drug he surprisingly still wanted more of. His crotch twitching occasionally from the attention it was being give. The Prussian began to bite harder on his lower lip, at one point even drawing little blood. Moans continue to slip past, never having an end to them as one is release another replaces it. He gasped out at the intruder inside him, instinctively going tense. Gilbert knew he shouldn't have, as he attempted to relax his muscles. Allowing the pleasure he was feeling to drown out the pain. Though it still lingered close behind, sending pricks of unbearable pain.

"F-fick..." He cursed under his breath, trying to endure it. He knew it was only momentarily but that didn't help him one bit.

The Russian seemed to realize Gilbert liking this, beginning to bob his head up and down faster, eventually even deep throating him, suppressing his gag reflex. By now he was defiantly embarrassed, but he wasn't going to pull back because of this now, of course not. He did love to hear the Prussian moan- this stopping him from moving his finger anymore, not wanting to hurt him, since he heard him curse like this and tensing up. He even wanted to pull out again, but he waited for some seconds to see if the pain would change into something else. This did have to work somehow right? Or did he do something awfully wrong?

He kept his grip on the sofa, the temptation to hold the others head to hard to object to. But he mustered enough will power to not to. His cheeks still sporting a dark shade of pink, his breath hitching a few times upon when the Russian sucking against a sensitive nerve. He eventually felt his inner walls give in, as they adjusted to the intruder.

"J-jou can move i-it now". He murmured out, his voice wavering from all the pleasure that filled him to the brim.

The Prussian was pushed even closer to his climax, any more and he will release. Yet, he tried to hold it back the most he can until he find his voice to warn the other. Which was difficult as the only sounds coming out of his throat were moans.

Tilting his head a little he managed to look up at Gilbert, and nodded slightly, his finger carefully pumping in and out of him, while his head moved and his tongue roamed over his length once again. He hummed against his skin a little sending vibrations all over as he did so. He asked himself certainly if he was doing good: Since he heard moans he hoped so, but the Prussian didn't say anything further. Until now he had been pretty careful, or so he supposed and he hoped it had been alright with Gilbert. Though it seemed to have been painful before- if he had known that he may even wouldn't have done it.

The pain eased up after every other thrust, as new pleasure soon made it's entry to his body. It wasn't entirely the others fault for the pain, it was normal after all. Especially since he had centuries since he had something enter him in that manner. Even more so, due to the fact he always took the role of the giver. His voice was gradually coming more horsy the more moans spilled from his lips. Gilbert's patience level was wearing thin, as he leaned down. Lining his mouth the closest he can to the Russian's ear without having their heads bump into one another.

" Ngh- ..a-add another figure. Ze a-awesome me can handle it". He spouted out between his sounds of pleasure. He certainly had his expectations past, he hadn't felt this pleasure filled for quite a long time. "U-und ...also- am c-close.. ".

Flushing, the Russian male listened closely to his 'instructions' and soon added another finger, carefully beginning to move it along with the other, for Gilbert to slowly get used to the feeling of the second one- he loved to hear him moan and he sure as hell didn't want to lose that sound, certainly not intending to make him all to impatient. Though Ivan himself couldn't really imagine how it was to be the bottoming one, but after all he just tried his best. He had to smile though when he heard that Gilbert pretty much was still able to be arrogant, personally thinking it was adorable. His eyes widened though when he heard that he was...close...? It made Ivan only work faster though, after all he did intend to pleasure him, right?

He flinched, the second intruder only caused bearable pain. The first having been the one he couldn't handle for some time. Though the fact he could endure it now, meant that his inner muscles were accustoming to the them. Slight shocks of pleasure shook throughout his body as he felt the fingers very well inside of him. He let out a cry as he felt the other speed up the pace, tossing him over the edge. The Prussian sincerely contemplated whether he should release inside the others mouth or not. His time ran out to think as he felt a shudder course through him, letting out a shaky moan of the others name.

"I-Ivann..". His seeds squirted out, and most likely into the unprepared Russian's mouth. Crimson orbs clouded by the aftermath of his climax, as he rode off the split moment of ecstasy.

Smiling the best he could- he was pretty happy about the fact that Gilbert wasn't in all too great pain anymore- not even with the second finger, so he decided to speed the thrusting up a little bit as well as him sucking Gilbert off-and a slight shock ran through the Russian as he felt the liquid spurt into his mouth and collect there- as he did his best to suppress his gag reflex, though it was way to sudden, even if Ivan did think about it, considering Gilbert told him. So he pulled a little grimace and pulled away from him, a bit of the liquid dripping down his mouth as he wasn't too sure what to do with it even though he had already accidentally swallowed some of it.

His breath hitched, more sounds of pleasure withdrew from his lips. The speeding of the thrusts felt so magnificent to him. Only when his climax wore off that he fully comprehend what happened. His eyes widening, and his cheeks darkening. With shaking hands he reached over, cupping his hands upon the Russians cheeks. Slowly he pulled the other closer to him, apologetically licking off his own juices as it trailed down from the corner of Ivan's lips.

"S-swallow it...unless jou v-vant to spit it out". His voice held concern for the Russian, he knew he shouldn't have done that. But his body was a step ahead of him throughout the hold time. Now the least he could do was give the other some advice of what he should do with it. Seeing as though the other didn't seem to know.

The Russian flushed further as he let himself get pulled over by Gilbert, up close to his face with him looking like this- it was pretty embarrassing and just had to look weird and awkward for the Prussian, especially since he didn't know what to do- and the licks made his cheeks burn red and him whimper a little, adverting his eyes. He nodded lightly as he heard Gilbert, doing as he said and swallowing the rest of the weird tasting salty liquid. His embarrassment didn't actually come from Gilbert even doing it- it was kinda his fault as well for taking it that far but Ivan was embarrassed about himself not knowing what to do.

He watched with interest at the Russian began to swallow his own fluids. Something he had never imagined nor expected to happen. He was very certain that Ivan would have spitted it out, since he came to the conclusion that he was new to this. Gilbert's lips curled into a soft smile, relieved that the other was fine. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his lips. Just a little reward for the Russian, and there was plenty more to come.

"Es tut mir leid... ". He murmured, his lips still hovering over Ivan's as he said it. The Prussian could taste his own juices all over his own tongue. The flavor was too salty for his liking, considering this was practically his first time ever tasting his own.

The Russian continued blushing, quite uncertain about his next step. He simply began watching the other move around and doing his things, smiling back a little as he smiled at him and then even kissed him, making Ivan kiss back nearly immediately. He didn't really think that Gilbert needed to give him rewards even though, he sure as hell wouldn't complain about he could just continue.

"Don't worry about it, da?" He muttered back, brushing his lips against Gilbert's, the taste still lingering on his own tongue as well. "Ya lyublyu tebya, dorogaya"

He sheepishly gave a small nod."Hm- ..if jou say s-so". He exclaimed, instantly flushing as he felt their lips so close to one another.

Gilbert blinked, he understood the part of the first bit the Russian said, the last he didn't know what it translated to. He gave little thought on it, as he whispered right back.

"Ich liebe dich auch~ ...". The Prussian pulled back, so he could scan the other some before returning and wrapping both his arms around the Russian's neck."I-Ivan ...can v-ve go all ze vay?".

It was a difficult question the Prussian ever had to ask, though he hope the other will understand what he meant by it. He contemplated in asking Ivan if he did some how owned a collar and a leash. It made him shudder just imagining those items coming into play of their little activity.

Ivan smiled gently and nodded. "Da~" He sang quietly and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose gently. "And I am really glad you do, da?" He added murmuring.

His eyes half lidded it wasn't really important what the last bit was just a simple form of affection _sweetheart_ or _darling_. He flushed a little and shifted slightly under Gilbert's gaze and kept close immediately as soon as Gilbert came close to him again.

He nodded lightly and cuddled up to Gilbert. "Da~" He simply said,wanting to go further now (and as well not left out, since he had gotten aroused himself.). Gladly after all, Ivan did know what Gilbert meant this time. Asking for further things was up to the Prussian.

He thought it was childish but also adorable how the Russian nuzzled against his nose. Making him even feel like a kid, softly chuckling he nuzzled right back."Hm~ ...zat's very gut". He commented.

He was glad that the Russian was glad. Gilbert started to notice that it seemed that they grew a link between each other, if one feels happy the other automatically feels the same. Which he didn't mind, it just him feel more attached to the Russian. His heart skipped a beat when the other accepted. A wide grin on his lips, he snuggled back returning the affection.

"Awesome~! ...To jour room zhen~ ...or if jou vant ve can continue here". He pulled away far enough so he could look at the Russian.

Giggling a little, he was only to glad to have Gilbert nuzzle his nose back to his own. He smiled childishly and nodded, his arms going around Gilbert's waist to pull him closer and peck his nose. Being happy hen Gilbert was happy- yes, Ivan knew that feeling as well already and he wanted to make him happy even though sometimes things maybe come out wrong and he would make him more angry than that.

Nodding lightly, the Russian pulled Gilbert up in his arms and picked him up to begin carrying him off to his room. "I think in my room is more space, da~?"

Gilbert blinked stupidly as his nose was kissed, he thought it was a bit strange. But it wasn't enough that he would complain about it."Hm- ...jou know if jou keep giving my nose so much attention. The rest of mein body might get jealous". He teased.

The Prussian was enjoying the time he was spending with the other. Despite the little twists and turns they had to overcome throughout it. The ivory haired male tighten his grip around the others neck, being held in Ivan's noticeable strong arms made him shudder faintly.

"H-Heh ...Ja. I guess zat makes more s-sense". He answered back, slowly he peered up at the Russian with rosy cheeks.

Blushing, Ivan nodded embarrassed, immediately pulling away from his face, fidgeting a little. "Da- I am sorry..." He mumbled, adverting his eyes as he carried him.

Sometimes the Prussian could indeed confused him. The Russian maybe taking a thing or two the other said too serious or too light. He really needed some time to be able to understand some social conditions? He sighed a little, holding Gilbert close while he made his way up to the master bedroom.

"Oi- ...Jou don't need to apologize". He assured, Gilbert wasn't quite sure why he would even have to. The Prussian surely thought he didn't do anything wrong that needed him to be forgiven for."I vas only kidding vith jou. Ja?". The albino was also as just puzzled as the other.

Seeing the other not directly look at him anymore, he felt a throbbing pain in his heart. Maybe he had done something wrong, it was a high possibility. But what could had it been? He defiantly didn't reject the others gestures of affection, or called him names. Usually pale skinned cheeks still held the light shade of pink it had gained. Only glowing darker when he felt himself very close with the Russian, giving a sigh of his own. He laid his head lazily on the others chest, taking the opportunity to enjoy the journey.

The Russian nodded carefully and let his gaze wander back to the Prussian again, with a somewhat shy expression to it. He supposed he had misjudged the whole thing once again- and this didn't necessarily make it better, but at least he actually did not to anything wrong- and that was a good thing right. He smiled a little, but only a little, even if his gaze was full of love for Gilbert, which he never really was able to suppress in anyway. And he hoped Gilbert wouldn't forget that he loved him- Though he did plan giving attention to the albino's other body parts as well- and not little actually, considering he just had opened the bedroom door with his foot and closing it behind him against just like that- he actually thought of Gilbert being quite adorable like that- in his arms.

Crimson orbs peered up slowly at the Russian, trying to read the others emotions by the manner his facial features curled and twisted to. Analyzing them as if they could give him a piece to his puzzle of confusion. Only when he saw the fashion the other smiled at him, and those violet eyes of his shimmer with something. He couldn't quite tell at the exact moment, only when a few seconds past was he able to decipher it. His cheeks darkening once more, it made a strange bubbling sensation in his stomach. Yet, he wasted no time as he returned a warm smile of his own. A silence way of saying he felt the same way, he couldn't imagine a day without the Russian next to him. He blinked, hearing the faint slam of the a door shutting behind them. Curious as he was, he started glancing around master bedroom.

Happy to see the other smile like that directly back at him, Ivan's smile grew as well and did express even more happiness than before- something he would rather feel when walking through a sunflower field and not through his rather simply, lonely bedroom which was way too big for one person alone actually, just like the rest of the house- though it was in rather light colors, compared to the rest of the house, one wall had even sunflowers painted on. Actually the greatest part of the room was filled with sunflowers as a try to make the room less lonely than it actually was. Bringing Gilbert to the other side of the room, he gently placed him on the big bed, crawling after him onto it.

The smaller male did catch a glimpse of the others smile widening. Though his sight was currently looking all about the room. Then landing on the wall with the sunflowers, pondering why the Russian would paint it in that sort of manner. He only thought it was because the other really loved sunflowers, and when you love something you want it around you all the time. His cheeks flushed thinking that, then about the Russian himself. The Prussian would deeply love to be forever beside Ivan's side for as long as his existences lasted. Which he hoped would last for quite a long while. He used all his power to stop that train of thoughts, he didn't want to thinking about death. Once he felt his weight come down on the bed, he glanced up at the Russian. Cheeks tinted with a light pink, leisurely he extend his arms. Encircling them around Ivan's neck as he gingerly brought him closer. Placing a gentle kiss on the others pink lips. Silence lingering in the air as it all happened.

Ivan indeed loved to have sunflowers around- they were beautiful, lively and felt warm, and he thought, why not bringing that in his cold house, in his cold room as well- though for most that may had seemed really childish, but since they wouldn't survive for long in his room, he had painted the wall- and he felt similar with Gilbert, though having a photo of him wouldn't really be enough, Ivan would love to have Gilbert around as long as he could be as long as both of them could be even if he knew know that. He couldn't just lock him up somewhere to keep him. But what he could was making his life as pleasant as possible- it seemed like Ivan wasn't able to forget or that Gilbert wouldn't run away, since he loved him. Smiling, he let himself be pulled down into the kiss immediately pressing his lips back onto Gilbert's, and wrapping his arms around his waist carefully pushing him back into the soft cushions.

The Prussian saw the other differently now, instead of the cold heartless bastard he assumed he was. He saw the others true colors now, and how colorful he was yellow representing his childish attitude, red for how passionate he can be and many more. He willingly forgave the other all the cruel actions he had done to him the past while he was under his reign and before that. Out of the slight gap between their lips, a happy mewl escaped. Now feeling his back rest upon the bed and pillows. As well at the others weight resting against his own body, causing shudders to go down his spine in a excited fashion. Slender arms snaked their way out of their original place, and down to the Russian's shirt. Fumbling a bit, he attempted remove it wanting nothing more than to have the Russian join him in being half nude. His length growing slightly erected already as thoughts of whats to come pour into his partly clouded mind. Tilting his head in order to deepen the kiss, even parting his lips to sly his tongue against the Russian's lips. Needy for more of a heated kiss then a chaste one.

Purring contently, the Russian shivered every time Gilbert was touching him, feeling his arms slip down his body and fumble with his shirt, he decided to help him, though not directly with his own clothes but with discarding the rest of the Prussian's clothes as well, fulling slipping down the pants he was wearing as well fumbling with the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. He was slightly distracted by the kiss though, answering it immediately in the same passionate fashion, Gilbert seemed to want it, his lips opening up some at the feeling of Gilbert sly tongue against his. He couldn't help but getting more and more aroused himself- considering their previous actions and that what was now to come as well all over, he felt really happy still having Gilbert love him and even forgive him for ...what he did to him felt still unbelievable, but maybe he was slowly starting to comprehend it.

The albino felt a pleasant mewl withdraw from his lips through a small gap. Instinctively his wet muscle began to toy with the others, after having entered the others mouth. Soon coaxing it to join on the other side, meaning his own mouth. Giving the other permission to explore his mouth, as shivers went throughout his entire body. His hands mindlessly continued their task of taking off the others shirt, only finally having one more button to go. Once done, he slide his hands downwards, now attacking the Russian's belt. As he with a lot of effort unloosed it, then proceeded on with the button and zipper. Eventually tugging down the others pants along with his undergarment. Crimson colored orbs curiously drifted down, wondering the size of the others shaft. Only catching a slight glimpse of it, which did cause a shudder to go down his spine. His eyes soon lit with more want and anticipation. Looking back at the Russian directly, his lungs sending pricks of annoying pain as they pleaded for air. Which he reluctantly gave into, pulling away from the Russians with a hot puff of air escaping afterwards.

Surprised at first, the Russian once again wanted to pull his tongue away after a while though began joining Gilbert's tongue in their little dance, even following his tongue, slipping his in Gilbert's mouth, and exploring this new gained territory immediately, his tongue wandering around before joining Gilbert's again to dance with his. He tried to make this kiss last a little longer, even though he felt the need of air as well concentrating more on the kiss, he realized to late that Gilbert had finished with his coat and now had pushed down his pants making the Russian blush in a deep red manner as well as shiver of the cold hitting his bare skin. His throat escaped a surprised mewl, but he tried to simply continue their actions as he pulled away some, to quickly remove any left over clothes on the other's body

It sent shivers to the Prussian's whole being, feeling the others tongue brush against the roof of his mouth and the sides. As meekly moans rumbled from his throat, and out of the small opening into the outside world. Gilbert didn't waste anytime in dancing along, his wet muscle swirling around the Russians. Very much enjoying himself as he went onward, analyzing the others facial features for anything that could give him a hint that he was doing a good job.. He felt a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, taking notice of the others flushed face. Though was caught in surprise as well, feeling the other in a hurried manner take off the remainder of his clothing. Soon completely stark naked in front of the Russian, feeling suddenly self conscious about his body at the worst of times. He tried turning onto his stomach, not wanting the other to see. The Prussians cheeks sporting a darkened pink, panting heavily all the same.

Smiling happily, the Russian had indeed enjoyed the make out session they had just mere second ago though now his lips turned into an adorable pout, as he had the other turning away like that. He didn't pull him out of his clothes for nothing, did he? Ivan really had to admit that he actually wanted to see the other's body in a way he still thought that Gilbert was pretty no beautiful, and he wanted to take in all of it.

"What are you doing" He asked quietly, carefully taking his shoulders to pull him straight towards him again.

He tilted his head. "What would you be worried about?" He leaned down and soon cupped both of his cheeks, gently stroking them.

It was cute though how Gilbert as behaving now even though it wasn't that the Russian's body was way worse- not necessarily about the body itself...but about the scars that were scattered all over it, especially the worst ones at his neck..

He found himself feeling like a total moron, why was he acting like this. Especially since he always was prideful about his body, boasting about it every chance he could. The answer never came as he glanced at the blankets, only to be slowly back to his former position.

Looking back up at the Russian with rosy cheeks."I-I ...don't k-know. It's ...urr-".

He couldn't properly respond back to Ivan if he still didn't have a clue about why he even did it in the first place. Shifting his sight about, anywhere but at the Russian. Maybe he was just nervous about the whole ideal, it has been a long time since he had ever went this far with someone. And he only assumed doing it with the one person you loved made it even more of an uneasy feeling. He gathered enough courage to look back at the Russian, encircling his arms around his neck.

"I g-guess am just n-nervous...about z-zis". He admitted out loud, even giving apologetic kisses to the Ivan's cheeks. Gilbert wasn't liking the fact he was behaving very much like a high school virgin girl. Though, now he tried to return back to his usual self."Let's c-continue...Ja?".

Ivan sighed a little and finally smiled again, having Gilbert look at him again- this at least. "It's okay, da?" He mumbled, smiling gently as he tried to look Gilbert properly in the eyes- as the Prussian earlier had said they should.

He was a little confused why Gilbert was behaving like that really- but he wouldn't judge it in anyway, so he simply leaned down again and pressed a kiss on those lips. Shouldn't it be easier- if it was the person you loved? Well- maybe that was wrong, considering one would want to be perfect for the other- He nodded again and hugged Gilbert back.

"I am nervous as well, so...it's okay, da?" He leaned down once again, in the mean time throwing his coat of the bed, and kissed Gilbert. It was funny how he thought...that he was the one behaving like that..

He felt less uneasy, as the Russian was comforting him the best he could. Which was more than enough as he started to stare back at the Russian. Crimson orbs were still tinted with a glint of nervousness. Though he wield it away, returning the kiss just as quickly as the sensation of the others lips upon his own brought a darker blush onto his cheeks. His eyes widen in shock hearing the other say he was just as nervous, which he didn't know why he was surprised. Of course the other would be.

"A-alright ...". His lips were captured once again, hearing the faint shuffling.

Mustering more courage, he arched himself slightly. Rubbing his erection against the Russians, wanting to cause friction between their shafts.A mewl erupted from his throat as it made its way through to the outside world.

Smiling happily, Ivan pressed his lips against Gilbert's again molding them perfectly against the other's and quickly got lost in the action, his eyes shutting close- only to snap open a few moments later again, feeling Gilbert's action, which made his hips move from themselves and lightly buck against the Prussian's, rubbing his own erection right back against his, making Ivan gasp and moan more or less quietly and tinted his cheeks in a dark red color. Wanting to tease the other a little, his hands began wandering over Gilbert's skin, stopping to lightly play with his nipples.

The volume of the few moans that escaped through a gap increased, feeling his cheeks heat up simultaneously. As his hands wandered downwards eventually resting on the others back. Partly using the other as stability, as his hips continued to roll against the others occasionally wavering a bit but immediately regain back its developed pattern.

"A-Ah...Ivan. S-so gut". He commented shamelessly, it did feel absolutely wonderful for him.

Gilbert only thought it should be natural to tell the other. His breath hitched upon his sensitive pink nubs were toyed with. He clenched an eye shut, his cheeks steadily rising in warmth. Though he continued his own actions, muffing his unwanted noises by kissing the Russian firmly on his lips.

Rolling his hip back against the other's, Ivan's own moans got louder as well, even if he tried his best to muffle them from himself by biting on his lips, trying to keep his mouth shut- before opening it again to mutter something, but eventually simply closing it again- he was quite happy though that he was apparently doing good- and that Gilbert even said so out loud simply made him feel better and way more secure in his actions and continued with them, carefully continuing to play with the pink nubs until he had enough of it and his hands wandered down further again, feeling the skin of his stomach under his hands until they eventually found his thighs and his rear again.

He shuddered, feeling the others hands travel downwards which only caused more shivers to go throughout his whole body. Gilbert really thought this was utterly magnificent, as all the fibers in his body were bombarded with a repetition of pleasure. Yet, he still wanted more and more he would get sooner or later. He hopefully thought sooner, he suppressed from clawing on the Russians back. Eventually noticing soon may come a bit late to his liking, slowly halting his hips. He glanced up at Ivan, parting the kiss to be able to speak his need.

"I-Ivan...I c-can't vait any longer. I vant j-jour cock inside me". He whined, though his cheeks heated up by hearing his own voice say such words. Pleading words at that, which didn't settle well with the Prussian.

With a small shudder, the Russian's gaze went back up to Gilbert, hearing the plead to him leave his throat. He was a bit uncertain about that himself though- wouldn't he really hurt him like that if he just did it? He wasn't too sure if the previous action had been enough actually. He blushed and bit his lips, his hands now firmly placed on his thighs too pull them up a little.

"A-are you sure..?" He finally asked with a quiet voice, a bit worried- even if he surely got impatient as well, he had held himself back a little while longer and not just thrust into him like the Prussian's heat so close was really tempting and he slowly shifted and moved to place himself in the right position..

The Prussian chewed on his own lower lip, contemplating about it in his clouded mine. Ultimately coming to a quick conclusion as he slowly nodded his head back."J-Ja ...am sure".

His cheeks were brightly colored in a shade of rosy pink. While down below his puckered entrance was quivering in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to be greedily filled with others shaft. Something he didn't think he could admit out loud, despite the fact that he already did. But he wasn't going to simply remind himself about it as he pressed on to more important matters. He knew full well that he wasn't properly 'prepared', so of course he knew the usual pain when being the bottom would be even more unbearable. Unless, the Russian had lube laying around which he doubted very much. Gilbert felt the other position himself near his entrance, shuddering all the same as he looked up at the Russian a warm smile on his lips.

Though internally he was uneasy about the whole thing."Go a-ahead~ ..."

"Alright.." The Russian mumbled under his breath and nodded, leaning down quickly to press his lips onto Gilbert's again.

While he lifted his rear up a little by the Prussian's thighs, moving to press his length against his with a small muffled, but wanting moan. He knew that it would hurt awfully for the other later- and due to that that the protective Russian he was would spoil him even more afterwards. He could care less right now though as he pushed his tip in slowly, at least trying to not make it hurt too much.

"G-gilbert.." He mumbled and kissed his lips again and again. "Tell me if it's to much, da?" He was still concerned- he knew that the other wasn't weak in any way and he didn't need to treat him like a raw egg- but he couldn't really help himself, he disliked seeing Gilbert hurt.

He blinked, automatically responding back to the kiss as he felt his cheeks darkening. Tilting and adjusting the angle slightly to mold their lips together. Barely feeling the other move his, as he was distracted by the meeting of their pink instantly sucked in air, the sensation of the others tip entering inside him. As the ring of muscles gradually allowed the intruder to pass, stings of pain still followed. Yet, he mustered enough strength to force himself to full well if he didn't it would only worsen the chances of it being bearable hearing his name being called he gazed up at Ivan. Internally grateful for the kiss, as it eased him a bit more.

Eventually nodding his head gently."J-Ja...I 't vorry a-about zat". He murmured back, cheeks lit by the fact he assumed the other thought he couldn't take , himself was even beginning to question, could he?.

Bringing one hand down, he grabbed the other's thigh, spreading it a little more from the other to be able to move better, his hips slowly pushing forward, eventually entering more of him as carefully as before- but grateful that Gilbert tried to relax, making it a lot more easy.

He smiled and pressed kisses down all over his face to try and help Gilbert relax the best he could. "Spasibo..." He mumbled with a smile. "Ya lyublyu tebya, da?"

The smile just grew softer and he kissed his lips again, a hand running down to his chest to rub over it while the other was still holding his thigh he was sure this could work- after all it was something that was supposed to be fun and a wonderful thing between lovers- even though they both were nervous.

The ivory haired male willingly allowed the other to part his legs, giving the Russian better access. Gilbert momentarily held in his breath as he felt Ivan deepen himself into him, pain still lingering about to make this activity non enjoyable at the moment. Only when did other begin to shower his face with kisses that he actually felt his entire body calm down, the tension his muscles had were fading away with each delicate peck.

"K-Kein problem...". He murmured back, his hands trailed back to grasp on the Russian's shoulders.

Finding it much more helpful and less bothersome for the other to deal without having to think about their arms bumping into one other. Hearing the Ivan say those three words to him, made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks to heat up in the following.

"Ich l-leibe dich a-auch...". He replied back before his lips were captured once more, feeling the cool hand of the Russians lay claim to his bare chest. A shiver going down his spine as a meekly mewl was right behind. Gilbert wanted it to be just as pleasurable as he continued to endure the others length being burred within him.

The tall Russian moaned quietly and his breath hitched slightly, the farther he got inside of him. He stopped though occasionally to let Gilbert adjust to his size, all the while he kissed him and tried to distract Gilbert-as well as himself from the action, to be able to not go too fast. He even went lower down his face, kissing over his jaw to his neck, nibbling on it a soon a smile appearing on his face when he heard the Prussian's answering and he happily nuzzled himself into his those words made Ivan even happier and he couldn't help but nearly grin, his heart beating so fast it was nearly falling out again- He giggled a little, his hand slowly beginning to tease his chest and he kissed him longingly before returning to his neck, lightly sucking on the skin getting more and more bold in his actions.

Gilbert was more than glad that the Russian would pause a few times, so that he could properly accustom himself to the ever growing thickening shaft the other held. The kisses were more then heavenly, as they indeed distracted him from the pain centered around his lower body. Heavy moans spilled from his lips as the pecks were littered further down, the nibbles causing shudders of pleasure to roll throughout his body. He slightly flinched at the nuzzling to his neck, not have expected it. Though to not let the other think he didn't like it, he began to purr silently but audible for the Russian to hear. Gilbert's own heart was beating a thousand times faster as each tiny affection the other gave him, his cheeks darkening once more. The Prussian felt his chest would burst at any minute at how hard his heart was thumping against his chest. Feeling a hand toying with his chest again, he couldn't help but release a little whine at it. Silenced when the Russian pressed his lips upon his own, tiling his head to deepen it in return. When feeling the others lips brushing against his neck again he shivered. The other sucking onto his neck made more mewls withdraw from his lips as his milky neck was being gradually marked.

And Ivan was more than happy to have Gilbert not cry out from pain anymore but moan from pleasure, indicating that he was doing quite well- so he continued just like that, slowly thrusting inside of him- and even eventually burying himself nearly up to the hilt, all the way kissing him and teasing his pearly white skin. He loved to see the reactions he got out of all this- even the purr that made him shiver a little- though he was flinching before hand. He was smiling and happy- even whispering 'I love you' all over again- though it was quite cheesy to do so, he was simply telling him the truth. He continued to toy and play with his chest, smirking a little all the time- Still, he was waiting only for the Prussian's okay to continue- he wanted him to feel good and fully adjust to his size until he would begin to move- seeming like this as the right thing to do. He pulled away from the kiss, looking at him a little questioning, asking him silently for permission to start.

Gilbert gradually felt being filled entirely by the Russians large inner walls widening,twisting, and adjusting to Ivan's crotch all the same. The albino cheeks pinking upon realizing this though was once again giving more attention to the kisses,and the teasing. His heart skipped a beat each time he heard the Russian say those words, though it was cheesy the Prussian didn't mind it. Not really able to respond back as his voice only produced low his bare chest being taunted made the Prussian squirm a bit,defiantly not a fan of being that afterwards he found himself halting the squirming as he arched his back,pressing closer for those toying touches.A puff of hot air withdrew from his lips the moment the Russian pulled away, looking up at the Ivan with half lidded red orbs were clouded by undying lust,soon comprehending what the Russian was looked down slightly to where they were connected,a shudder going down his spine seeing the Russians shaft almost completely inside a few deep breaths,he rolled his hips a himself if he was ready,feeling nothing but a few bearable stings that would easily disappear after some friction. He gave a nod of his head, lacking in voicing it his throat having suddenly gone dry on him.

Giving a soft moan at Gilbert rolling his hips, he stopped his teasing more of less though, simply staring back into those red orbs that made him simply blush due to the feeling they were showing him- though still them being one of the most beautiful things he knew, next to the Prussian's voice, especially when he moaned, or so it seemed. He flashed him a smile when he nodded, though he knew he shouldn't go all too fast, slowly rocking his hips against Gilbert's, pulling out of him nearly completely, before pushing inside again- low moans escaping his throat. He shifted a little, adjusting his angle, his hand leaving his chest to wrap his arm around his waist to be a little more steady than before, though leaning up to his face, kissing him quickly, hoping the movement or anything about this wouldn't hurt too much anymore all too soon, and turned into something more like pleasure, similar to what he could feel already

Soft grunts spilled from his lips at each thrust of the Russians, feeling the manner of how the others length moved in and out of him. His grasp on Ivan's shoulders tightening a few times, though he was able to endure it surprisingly. The pain that had be lingering was slowly replaced with pleasure, utterly loving how it felt in general. Muted moans began to withdraw from his pink lips, though when the Russian changed the angle in which he buried his crotch in him. Once his lips were captured for another kiss the volume of his sounds of pleasures increased. His toes and fingers curling at the sensation as each seemingly perfect angled thrust hit considerably close to the one bundle of sweet nervous. The albinos member that was settled between them revived to its harden state. Having the sudden urge to roll back again the Russian, he suppressed it for now. Allowing Ivan to take the lending role of this activity, that is until he couldn't hold back the temptation. Which was gradually becoming harder to ignore.

As he heard the Prussian moan and grunt, he gradually increased his pace seeming as the other wasn't really in pain whatsoever- He smiled down at him shyly, before his eyes snapped shut, simply enjoying the pleasure for some moments, before pulling the Prussian into a passionate kiss- his own grasp on Gilbert tightening sometimes- though he didn't mind much Gilbert doing so. He held the angle as well- since he had listened closely to the other's sounds, he had realized them getting louder, trying to do his best at keeping to thrust just like that, though when his mind was a little clouded from pleasure, it was hard to control it, making the thrusts a lot of rougher than before. He clenched down on his skin for some moments, though he was trying to not grab too hard and not too hurt him, he really did.

As the speed of the thrusts went considerably faster. The repetition of his sounds grew, as they seemed endless as one mewl ends another quickly comes to replace it. As the other assumed, the pain did no longer exist within his body as it was over flowed with nothing but bliss. His eyes closely watched the other, swaying back and forth as he continued to thrust. His sight trailed down, curious as he was as he observed the manner his noticeable muscles flexed. His lips once again captured into a heated, as well as passionate filled kiss. Tilting his head to deepen it, as he parted his mouth for the other to have easier accesses Shuddering, then soon giving a loud moan as the tip of the Russians member rubs even more closer to his prostate. Gilbert didn't mind at all the other gripping onto him in a tight fashion nor the roughness of how the other was penetrating him. It only sent masochistic pleasure up and down his body

Ivan smiled a little and deepened the kiss as well, muffling all the sounds he was eventually going to do, his tongue through Gilbert's parted lips, claiming ever bit inside his mouth his, before pulling Gilbert's tongue into a heated dance. Even though he from time to time pulled away, to let some moans and groans escape his throat. It wasn't only Gilbert who was in complete bliss at this moment, feeling a knot build up somewhere in his stomach- it was a weird..but good feeling actually, and he kept thrusting, not bothering that he was actually going all the way in now- probably not even realizing it, burying himself deep inside the albino. He even began panting lightly- but not too much, soon pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath.

The Prussian was enjoying the manner the other was claiming him, his possessiveness was truly erotic for the albino. Occasionally loud moans spilled past small gaps between their lips, without hesitation he swirled and rubbed his wet muscle against the others, joining the dance. Each time the other returned for another round he willingly accepted it. The albino also felt a boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach, signalling to him that he was closer to his climax. Though still wanting to continue, he mustered enough will to last a bit longer. The others thrusting proving to be no help to him as each one sent him over the edge. His voice becoming horsey from how much and how loud he had been mewling for the past minutes or so. With crimson orbs glossed with lust even then, he watched the other attempt to catch his breath. Wanting to do something, he slowly leaned up as he nipped on Russian's chin. Being the only thing he could do, or rather thought he could do as his mind was clouded with pleasure.

Breathing hot air against the other's neck, he moaned out the Prussian's name, even if it was just barely audible as he failed to really speak out loud. Still, he had caught his breath and now pressed kisses over Gilbert's skin, mainly his neck and everything he could reach as if claiming the spots for himself, but not without previously giggling a little about Gilbert nipping on his chin like that- it was a somehow funny feeling-or maybe that was just him? Anyway, his eyes opened halfway and he watched the albino a little, though he rather heard him- moaning and mewling and whimpering. Still, he looked back into the other's eyes as well, his own lilac ones clouded over, unable to really concentrate on anything. And that was the reason for them soon falling shut again, just concentrating on his own moving and the pleasure rather than anything else. His whole body felt hot, for once he didn't feel cold at all and the knot in his stomach tightened.

He felt a small shudder go down his body, feeling the other so close to him that he could feel his breath. Faintly hearing the other moan out something, he didn't comprehend the one word the other was saying. Not until some considerable time past did he realize the other was saying his name over and over again. Causing his cheeks to glow, and his erection to be a full harden state. Feeling those butterfly kisses peppered mostly on his neck, the Prussian instinctively arched his neck. Exposing more milky skin for the other to possesses as his own, as mewls and whimpers withdrew from his lips upon each one. When the other pressed kisses on sensitive skin he felt his moans grow in volume, even though his voice was ragged. A loud cry was released from his lips immediately when he felt the bundle of his sweet nerves were hit directly, throwing him off the pedestal of sane. All that made up his entire being was overwhelmed with a shock of pleasure.

Occasionally whimpering himself, he felt a smile tugging at his lips, seeing the other like that. His own breath was rather ragged and he tried his beat to calm it, even though, he couldn't hep but get aroused by the other's sounds and movements. Though after a moment, he suddenly got a idea- his hand sneaking down as he stopped with the kisses for only a second, reaching down to grasp his length in his hands, gently pumping it while he moved in and out of him at the same time trying to push up against the spot that seemed to have made him moan so loudly.

Wanting to hit it all over again, as his own member pulsated and he felt close. "Ngh...G-gil..bert...I'm..."

The Prussian was panting heavily in between his vocalization of pleasure. Feeling himself filled to the brim of such a fantastic sensation, his fingers and toes curling upon each single bombardment of bliss. Even slightly digging his nails on the others shoulders absentmindedly, his entire mind fogged up. A startled gasp came from his parted lips, feeling of the others hand wrapped around his member. The volume of his pleasured sounds rapidly increasing, some even coming out muted. As his prostate was prodded repeatedly, he felt his vision blurred by stars and whiteness. His eyes even rolling back some as he was overwhelmed. He faintly heard his name and what came after, though feeling the manner the others crotch twitched within him. The Prussian wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling the other closer to him as he placed a heated kiss on Russian's lips then pulled away only a few inches to speak.

"A-Ahh- ...I k-know. C-cum ...cum i-inside me". His voice wavering and hushed, he gave the other permission to release and coat his inner walls with his equally closer to his own climax.

Arching his back lightly, the Russian pushed his shoulders right back into the clawing hands of the Prussian- being in as much pleasure, that his thoughts were all cloudy and he couldn't even grasp a straight thought- His free hand eventually gripped the sheets, ripping whole into them, while his other hand subconsciously worked faster on the Prussian's member. His voice was raised as well by now- one could hear the tall nation sing, though it probably mixed up with Gilbert's voice. His eyes were closed for long by now he knew he wasn't too far away from his own edge by now anymore- The kiss he returned to Gilbert, being really sloppy and un-concentrated. Even though,he did want to push Gilbert over the edge before he himself had his climax. Still, hearing this words by Gilbert, it was really tempting just to do this His member was twitching and he pulled himself together again, making a few more hard thrust, trying his best to hit his prostrate again, before he did cum himself with a loud half moan, half scream of the other's name, releasing his seeds deep into the albino. His breathes came ragged afterwards and he took more thrust to ride out his climax, hopefully having made Gilbert climaxed as well.

The Prussians breathing became even more irregular as his length was given even more attention, gasping at each pump the other gave. The Prussian didn't mind the sloppy kiss, as it muffled his sounds as best as him his sweet nerves were rammed into in the most pleasant fashion, pushing the albino even more closer to his release. The ivory haired male came approximately a few seconds after the Russian, his white substance covering both their stomachs. A similar sound that mimicked the others withdrew from his plump pink lips, the name of the Russian played on his sensation of the others fluid shooting inside him being the one of the cause of it. Mewls still were let loose as he felt the other move in and out, the lewd squishy like sounds signaling to him that his insides are filled with the others milk.

Awaiting for his breathing to regain a normal pace, he found himself bringing the Russian close once more. Placing a sweet peck on his lips, then cheeks and nose."I-Ich liebe dich, Ivan..". His voiced low and hushed as he expressed his love for the other through those three words.

The Russian did just realize that Gilbert had reached his climax as well, when he somewhat could grasp a clear though and looked down at the both of them, his member still not having moved fully out of Gilbert and his skin covered with some sweat as well as some white substance- he knew was Gilbert's cum around his stomach area, just like Gilbert- He as well noticed some white liquid dripping between Gilbert's thighs,his own. His breath was still ragged, he was panting, but slowly calming himself- now feeling exhausted after the whole action. His thrusts soon ceased and he stopped, slowly pulling out of Gilbert with a small sound of displeasure, not wanting to do so just as he did so, Gilbert pulled him down again making him smile happily and kiss back quickly his blush returning again upon having Gilbert being affectionate like that.

"Ya lyublyu tebya.." He muttered back, between some pants and he shifted to lay down next to the Prussian, shuffling close to him, his arms wandering around him to keep him close. "moy neopytnaya lyzhnitsa"

The ivory haired male was panting, his chest heaving up and down. The Prussian equally having a thin layer of sweat, as some of his sliver locks were clinging to his forehead. He sucked in, feeling the others soften member being pulled out a little whine following. He also didn't want the other to do so, as he felt empty afterwards disregarding having the Russians pearly white seeds inside him. Though grew happy again when Ivan returned the kiss, and see his cheeks flushing a soft snicker coming from his lips. Gilbert gingerly turned onto his side, having felt the weight of the other shifted. A warm smile plastered on his lips as he heard those words spoken back to him in the others native tongue. His cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink upon feeling the others subtly strong slender arms encircled around him. Making the Prussian feel utterly protected, as he nuzzled closer and against the other man's bare caring about the still distinguishable mess the two were covered with. A soft purr rumbling from his throat.

He blinked, wine-colored orbs peered up at Ivan as they shimmered in puzzlement."Vas? ...". He questioned, clearly not knowing what the other said and was curious as to what it was.

With a happy smile, the Russian cuddled as close as possible as he still tried to calm himself down, though he was just too happy to have Gilbert in his arms. His hands slowly moved up and down, gently caressing his back as he did so. Though one soon reached up to fiddle with the other's silver locks, running one hand through it, loving the feeling of having him close like that. He forget at all that it was terribly messy in his bed right about now- he didn't want to be distracted of the feelings of love he was simply having right now. He hummed quietly and smiled, answering him without thinking about it too much. "It means snow bunny.." He muttered and opened his to show his violet orbs to Gilbert.

"You are my sweet, beautiful and lovable snowbunny..." He smiled sweetly at him and then giggled, before pecking the other's forehead.

The Prussian found himself purring more loudly, the hands on his back feeling absolutely wonderful for him. Whatever tension his limbs held were no longer there as he felt at ease, unconsciously he arched his neck to get closer to that one hand. Gilbert also adored having the Russian this close to him as well, being able to feel the little body warmth the other gave off but felt it nonetheless. The ivory haired male listened to the others humming, as he brought his arms closer to his own chest to lessen the gap between them. Blushing instantly when he heard the other answer him, crimson orbs staring back to those lilac ones. Only for his cheeks to darken soon after, feeling the peck.

He buried his face against the Russians chest momentarily to overcome his flustered state, then peered back up."zhen jour mein cute, sexy und cuddly polar bear~". He thought was only fair that he gave truthful compliments of his own.

The Russian secretly loved the purring sounds the other was making and even feeling how the albino male arched his back back into his hand made him smile happily- all in all this situation was quite relaxing actually, and he was able to quickly calm his breath, even if he still felt hot like this. But he couldn't complain at all about that. He wouldn't even need a blanket like that. Though his own embarrassment came back when he heard the other's response. "Ah..." He bit his lips and then smiled again though.

"Da- I guess...if you think that..s-spasibo..." He replied quietly, glancing down at him, he himself being unable to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks, even if he wanted to. He hoped the other wouldn't tease him to much about it, simply cuddling closer to Gilbert, trying to distract him a little by that

Gilbert felt beyond calm. Even more so in a heavenly place as he spends it with the Russian he grew to love, Ivan. Practically using the other as his own personal human blanket.

"Kesesese~ ...of course I do~! ..und jour velcome". The corner of his lips tugged into a warm smile.

Looking upward at the Russian with shimmering scarlet orbs. That soon glittered in interest as he saw the others cheeks gaining a pink color. He found it to be adorable, even wanting to taunt the Russian for it, even opening his mouth to say his toying fortunately for Ivan his attention was adverted to the cuddling, closing his mouth and snuggled back. Feeling slightly sleepy, as his he nuzzled even more possibly closer, his eyes fluttered shut mid-way.

Giggling a little he nodded and smiled back at him happily, feeling calm and relaxed now- and a little exhausted as well. He absentmindedly ran a hand up and down his back and his own eyes fell shut. Cuddled up like that he could indeed fall asleep any time himself, the soothing warmth and calmness of the situation luring him in. He was quite happy that Gilbert didn't actually say anything else to it anymore- and he hoped the Prussian albino wouldn't mind him falling asleep now either- they could clean up all the mess they made when they woke up again- or rather him, because the Prussian would possibly feel quite sore in the morning, considering what they did.

Scarlet orbs wandered upwards, blinking a few times then just assuming that the Russian had already fell asleep. A warm smile creeping onto his lips at this, he found the others peaceful sleeping face to be adorable. Of course he wouldn't mind Ivan going to sleep after all he was pondering a bit to himself if the other would think of it being rude if he had just let slumber take over him. Gilbert knew full well what awaited for him the next day, the unavoidable pain to his hips that naturally appears after doing such acts.

Deciding not to further dwindle in the matter, he leaned up a light peck on the others lips, softly muttering. "Guten Nacht ..".

Eventually allowing the dust of sleeping powder from the sandman cover him, his eyes slowly closing and was off in dreamland in a blink of an eye.

Ivan snored lightly in his sleep, his face relaxed but still flushing a little and his lips were curled up in a smile as a proof that he was sleeping really well. His arms wouldn't loosen up one bit either. He didn't realize the kiss he was receiving even though, his smile seemed to be a little brighter after it and he rolled closer to him. The Russian really couldn't be happier to have the other to be his..well...boyfriend now. After all those years, he really thought Gilbert would have hated sleep was lighter now that he knew that he didn't hat him at all and that he loved him. Ivan wouldn't be lonely anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** And there you have it. If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a review.

**Translations: **

**German**

Arschloch - Asshole.

Ficken - Fucking.

Bitte - Please.

Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry.

Nein - No.

Liebe - Love.

Ja - Yes.

Ich liebe dich - I love you.

Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too.

Dummkopf - fool, idiot.

Ich hasse sie - I hate them.

Mein niedlich eisbär - My cute polar bear.

**Russian**

Da - Yes.

Sestras - Sisters.

YA lyublyu tebya, moy malen'kiy sneg krolika - I love you, my little snow bunny.

moy malen'kiy sneg krolik - My little snow bunny.

Nyet - No.

Ya lyublyu tebya, lyubov' - I love you, love.


End file.
